La mujeres también saben decir no
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Época victoriana Isabelle, mujer obstinada, seductora y demasiado rebelde. Hasta sus17 años habían sido capaces de tapar sus escarceos, pero llegado a este punto su padre decide prometerla. Ella se niega a aceptarlo y trata de encontrar un modo de evitarlo En un principio, Bane se muestra conforme con el enlace, pero tras conocer al hermano de su futura esposa cambia de parecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, he vuelto y he decidido empezar por esta idea (aunque todas me gustaban mucho). Tengo un ligero problema y es que no creo que vaya a poder actualizar con la suficiente rapidez, ya que entes solía escribir en clase, pero ahora me han puesto un nuevo profesor de Teoría y Técnica de la Fotografía, que está para comérselo, y claro, me paso más tiempo mirándole a él que escribiendo.**

**He empezado a enrevesar esta idea un poco porque me parecía muy soso tratar solo acerca de la vida de una familia burguesa, así que he decidido ponerlo más interesante, buajaja.**

**Y me he dado cuenta de que no dije nada acerca de mi Simon, pero, bueno, dejémoslo así, ya aparecerá cuando le toque (y hará una aparición interesante ;))**

**Y sin más dilación, ¡que comience la función!**

* * *

_'Cause nothing could ever, ever replace you _  
_Nothing can make me feel like you do. _  
_You know there's no one, I can relate to _  
_And know we won't find a love that's so true. _

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me _  
_Together through the storm. _  
_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me _  
_Together. _

**Nothing like us-Justin Bieber.**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood estaba de pie en el centro de la sala de estar con un periódico en las manos. Su padre no había sido demasiado precavido al dejarlo sobre una de las mesas. No le gustaba que su hijo leyese semejantes cosas y mucho menos que después se lo contara a sus hermanos menores; prefería contarle él las noticias que consideraba aptas para ellas. Y por supuesto eso excluía escándalos —personales o políticos—, asuntos susceptibles de controversia y, naturalmente, cualquier clase de crímenes; en suma, todo aquello que pudiese resultar interesante.

Para leerlo, Alec tenía que ir a la habitación de Nicholas, el mayordomo, que guardaba el periódico para echarle una ojeada antes de tirarlo, y por ello siempre llevaba por lo menos un día de retraso con respecto al resto de los londinenses.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión tenía entre sus manos el periódico del día, con fecha 20 de abril de 1881, y en su noticia más destacada anunciaba la muerte del señor Disraeli, ocurrida el día anterior. Alec se preguntó en primer lugar cómo le habría sentado aquello al señor Gladstone. ¿Habría sentido la pérdida? ¿Acaso un acérrimo enemigo podía llegar a formar parte de la vida de alguien en igual medida que un gran amigo? Seguramente sí. Cada hilo tiene su lugar en el vasto tejido de los sentimientos.

Sonaron unos pasos en el vestíbulo, y Alec se apresuró a dejar el periódico en su sitio. No había olvidado la ira de su padre al descubrirlo, tres años atrás, leyendo la edición vespertina de un diario. En aquella ocasión el artículo explicaba un intercambio de calumnias entre el señor Whistler y el señor Ruskin, y el enfado de su padre había sido incluso comprensible. Pero el año anterior, sin ir más lejos, había mostrado el mismo disgusto al ver que su hijo se interesaba por las noticias de la guerra zulú contadas por personas que habían estado en África. Se había molestado tanto que le prohibió leer aun los pasajes más inocentes. Al final Nicholas le había contado lo que sabía; pero siempre le llegaban las cosas por lo menos con un día de retraso.

Al recordar a Nicholas, olvidó por completo al señor Disraeli y los titulares del periódico. Nicholas lo había fascinado desde su primera visita a la casa, tres años antes, cuando él tenía sólo dieciséis años, Isabelle y Clary quince y Max cinco. Por supuesto, él no se podía permitir mostrar esa clase de fascinación por un hombre, y mucho menos por el mayordomo, por más atractivo que fuera con su pelo rizado, si cuerpo bien modelado y esa amplia sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

Naturalmente, un poco después, y tras haberse dado cuenta de eso, Nicholas perdió parte de su misterio. Había dejado de pertenecer al mágico mundo de los sueños románticos. Sin embargo, tres años después, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, en la misma casa, grande y perfectamente ordenada, Nicholas seguía ejerciendo sobre él igual fascinación que el día de su primer encuentro y no había perdido ni un ápice de encanto.

Los pasos que se habían oído en el vestíbulo eran precisamente los suyos. Lo sabía sin necesidad de pensarlo. Formaba parte de su vida: estaba atento al menor de sus movimientos, lo reconocería en medio de una muchedumbre, sabía en qué parte de la habitación se encontraba y recordaba cada una de sus frases, incluso las más triviales.

Se había acostumbrado a la situación. Nicholas siempre había estado fuera de su alcance. Nunca se había interesado por Alec, ni él había concebido jamás la posibilidad de que eso ocurriese. Tal vez algún día encontraría alguien a quien querer y respetar, una mujer adecuada que le ayudaría a fingir y su madre hablaría con él, tras comprobar si la chica era una persona aceptable desde todos los puntos de vista. Su padre llevaría a cabo los preparativos necesarios, tal como sin duda ocurriría también con Clary y algún pretendiente a su debido tiempo, y quizá como iba a ocurrir bien pronto con Isabelle y el tal señor Bane. No era algo en lo que desease pensar, pero formaba parte de su futuro. El presente lo formaban Nicholas, la casa, sus padres, Clary, Isabelle, Max y la abuela. El presente era la tía Susannah, que pasaría a tomar el té en unas dos horas, y el hecho de que los pasos del vestíbulo se alejaban, permitiéndole así echar otro vistazo al periódico.

Unos minutos después, su madre entró en la sala tan silenciosamente que Alec no se dio cuenta.

—Alexander.

Era demasiado tarde para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó un poco el periódico y miró directamente a los ojos de su madre.

—Sí, mamá —dijo con tono de verdadera confesión.

—Ya sabes lo que opina tu padre de que leas esas cosas. —Lanzó una mirada al periódico—. No entiendo qué te impulsa a hacerlo; tu padre nos pone, al corriente de las noticias agradables que aparecen publicadas, y son muy pocas. Si te empeñas en leerlas personalmente, por lo menos hazlo de manera discreta; ve a la habitación de Nicholas o pídele que te cuente lo que sepa.

Alec se sonrojó. Miró hacia otro lado. ¡No tenía la menor idea de que su madre conociese sus visitas al cuarto de Nicholas y mucho menos que estuviera al tanto de sus conversaciones con él! ¿Se lo habría contado el propio Nicholas? ¿Por qué la sola posibilidad le dolía como una traición? Era una idea ridícula. Confiaba plenamente en Nick, era casi como su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera imaginar algo parecido?

—Tienes razón, mamá. Lo siento. —Arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa—. No permitiré que papá me vea.

—Si quieres leer, ¿por qué no lees libros? En la biblioteca encontrarás una obra de Dickens, y estoy segura de que aún no has leído _Coningsby_ del señor Disraeli.

Es curioso cómo la gente afirma estar segura de algo cuando en realidad no lo está.

—El señor Disraeli murió ayer —repuso Alec—. No podría disfrutar de la lectura. No en estas circunstancias.

—¿El señor Disraeli? ¡Oh, querido, lo siento! Nunca me importó el señor Gladstone, pero no se lo cuentes a tu padre. Me recuerda al vicario.

Alec sofocó una risilla.

—¿No te gusta el vicario, mamá? A Isabelle tampoco, y dudo que Max pueda soportarle.

Su madre se puso seria de inmediato.

—Claro que me gusta. Ahora, por favor, ve y arréglate para el té. ¿Acaso has olvidado que la tía Susannah viene a visitarnos esta tarde? Y no olvides que vendrá a cenar el señor Bane. Tu padre ha estado insistiendo desde hace mucho.

—Pero no llegará hasta dentro de una hora y media, por lo menos —replicó el moreno con la vista perdida-Y el señor Bane no viene a verme a mí, viene a ver a Isabelle, quien, imagino, no estará muy contenta.

—Y que lo digas. Tu hermana está hecha una fiera, creo que en estos momentos Clary es la única capaz de soportarla.

Alec sonrió. Quería a su hermana como a nadie, pero desde que su padre se había empeñado en casarla para intentar que sentara la cabeza, estaba más que insoportable. No era que la chica no fuera responsable, solo era que...bueno, disfrutaba mucho de las compañías masculinas. Sí, eso era una forma elegante de decirlo.

-Imagino que no la habrás puesto a tejer.

-No, pero necesito esos guantes que estaba haciendo, le prometí al vicario que se los llevaría para que pudiera repartirlos entre los pobres.

—¿Crees que realmente sirven de algo a los pobres?

Era una pregunta sincera.

—No tengo la menor idea. —El rostro de su madre se relajó al pensar, obviamente por primera vez, en ese tema—. Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie realmente pobre. Pero el vicario asegura que sí, y no tenemos por qué desconfiar.

—Aunque no nos guste demasiado.

—¡Alexander, por favor, no seas impertinente!

Su tono era verdaderamente duro. Sabía que era verdad aunque no estuviese dispuesta a reconocerlo. No podía enfadarse con Alec, sino, en todo caso, consigo misma.

Obediente, él salió de la habitación y subió por la escalera. Lo mejor sería que le dijera a su hermana que acabase los guantes; tendría que hacerlo en un momento u otro.

* * *

Dora, la ayudante de la cocinera, sirvió el té en la sala de estar. El té era uno de los asuntos más previsibles. Si estaba en casa, se servía siempre a las cuatro en punto, en la misma habitación de muebles verde pálido y ventanales con vistas al jardín, en aquel momento cerrado a pesar de que el claro sol primaveral iluminaba la hierba y los últimos narcisos. El jardín era pequeño, con unos metros de césped, un lecho de flores y un único y hermoso abedul junto al muro. Entre los ladrillos trepaban las rosas preferidas de Isabelle. El rosal era viejo pero muy bonito; florecía desde junio hasta noviembre. Las rosas crecían en desordenados ramilletes que luego formaban frondosos mantos de pétalos caídos.

Lo imprevisible era la compañía. Algunas veces iban a visitar a alguien, se sentaban en sillas desconocidas de otra sala de estar y mantenían tímidas conversaciones, y otras veces eran ellos quienes recibían visitas. Max tenía amigos jóvenes cuya conversación resultaba extremadamente aburrida para Isabelle. Las amigas de Clary eran escasas, por no decir inexistentes, al igual que los amigos de Alec. Y por su parte, ella no soportaba a ninguna de sus "amigas". Las amigas de la madre eran mujeres serias, de comportamiento severamente correcto y riguroso, pero había dos que contaban historias capaces de fascinar a Isabelle: recuerdos de viejos admiradores, muertos tiempo atrás en Crimea, Sebastopol y Balaclava, y recuerdos también de los pocos que volvieron sanos y salvos. Solían comentar la vida de Florence Nightingale: «Tan poco femenina pero con un valor impresionante, querida. ¡Puede que no sea una dama, pero sí una patriota inglesa admirable!».

Las amigas de la abuela eran todavía más interesantes. No es que le gustaran demasiado, pues eran unas viejas damas desagradables. Pero la señora Selby tenía más de ochenta años y podía recordar la batalla de Trafalgar y la muerte del almirante Nelson: los lazos negros en la calle, la gente llorando, los periódicos impresos con márgenes negros; al menos eso decía ella. Hablaba con frecuencia de Waterloo y del Gran Duque, de los escándalos de la emperatriz Josefina, de la vuelta de Napoleón de su exilio en Elba, y de los Cien Días. Mucho de lo que explicaba lo había oído en otras salas de estar como aquélla, tal vez algo más austeras, con muebles más discretos y neoclásicos; sin embargo, aunque sus historias no fuesen vividas, a Isabelle le fascinaban.

Pero estaban en 1881, muy lejos de semejantes acontecimientos, con el señor Disraeli muerto, con farolas de gas en las calles y ¡mujeres cursando estudios en la Universidad de Londres! La reina era la emperatriz de la India y el imperio se extendía por todos los rincones de la tierra. Wolfe y su victoria en los llanos de Abraham en Canadá, Clive y Hastings en la India, Livingstone en África y la guerra zulú, todo ello formaba ya parte de la historia. El príncipe consorte había muerto de tifus veinte años atrás; Gilbert y Sullivan escribían óperas como H.M.S. Pinafore. ¿Qué pensaría el emperador Napoleón de todo aquello?

Aquel día, la señora Winchester fue a visitar a la madre de Isabelle —un verdadero aburrimiento—, pero afortunadamente la tía Susannah fue a verlos a todos. Era la hermana menor de papá. De hecho, sólo tenía treinta años, tres menos que su hermano y en realidad parecía más una prima que una tía. Hacía tres meses que no la veían, tres meses que parecían una eternidad. Había pasado una temporada en Yorkshire.

—Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles, querida. —La señora Winchester se inclinó ligeramente, con el rostro ardiendo de curiosidad—. ¿Quiénes son, los Willis? Sin duda ya me has hablado de ellos —tenía la absurda convicción de que todo el mundo se lo contaba todo—, pero últimamente mi memoria no es todo lo buena que debería.

Aguardó la respuesta ansiosa, con las cejas arqueadas. Susannah era una de sus temas preferidos: sus idas y venidas y, sobre todo, una posible aventura o, mejor aún, un supuesto escándalo. Reunía todos los elementos necesarios. Se había casado a los veintiún años con un caballero de buena familia y, un año después, en 1866, el hombre había muerto asesinado en Hyde Park Riots, dejándola bien asentada, con una gran fortuna, en plena juventud y con una belleza envidiable. No había vuelto a casarse, a pesar de que le sobraban pretendientes. Ciertas personas opinaban que todavía guardaba luto por su marido y, como la reina, nunca podría recuperarse de su pérdida; por el contrario, no faltaba quien sostenía que su matrimonio había resultado tan doloroso para ella que no se arriesgaría a repetir.

Isabelle pensaba que la verdadera razón estaba entre ambos extremos: una vez cumplido el deseo de su familia y de la sociedad de verla casada, su tía se había prometido no volver a comprometerse hasta encontrar un amor verdadero, lo que, al parecer, aún no había conseguido.

—El señor Willis es un primo materno —contestó Susannah con una sonrisa de compromiso.

—Claro, por supuesto. —La señora Winchester se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Y qué hace el señor Willis, rezar? Estoy segura de que resulta una persona muy interesante.

—Es el sacerdote de un pequeño pueblo —repuso Susannah, aunque su mirada se cruzó con la de Isabelle con un guiño travieso.

—¡Oh! —La señora Winchester intentó disimular su decepción—. Es estupendo. Imagino que usted le sería de gran ayuda en su parroquia. A nuestro querido vicario le encantaría saber de su nueva experiencia; y a la pobre señora Abernathy. Estoy segura de que oír hablar del campo y de los pobres la ayudará a sentirse mejor.

Isabelle se preguntó en qué sentido oír hablar sobre los pobres o sobre el campo podría confortar a nadie y, en especial, a la señora Abernathy.

—¡Oh, sí! —apuntó la madre—. Sería una idea excelente.

—Deberías llevarle unas frutas en conserva —añadió la abuela, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Siempre es agradable recibir regalos, pues indica que los demás se preocupan por uno. Pero la gente de hoy en día ya no es tan atenta como en mis tiempos. Por supuesto, la culpa la tienen esos crímenes y esa violencia. Eso hace cambiar a la gente. Y menuda falta de modestia: las mujeres se comportan como si fueran hombres y pretenden todo tipo de cosas inconvenientes. ¡Dentro de nada, en las granjas cantarán las gallinas en lugar de los gallos!

—¡Pobre señora Abernathy! —insistió la señora Winchester, meneando la cabeza.

—¿La señora Abernathy ha estado enferma? —preguntó Susannah.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó la abuela—. ¿Qué esperabas, hija? Eso le digo yo a Isabelle todo el rato. —Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Isabelle—. Tú y ella sois iguales ¿sabías? —Se trataba de una acusación dirigida a Susannah—. Solía considerar a Marysse responsable de Isabelle—se refirió a su nuera haciendo un ligero gesto de desprecio con su carnosa mano—, pero supongo que no puedo culparla a ella de cómo eres tú. Eres hija de tu época. Tu padre nunca fue lo suficientemente estricto contigo, pero por lo menos no lees esos horribles periódicos que llegan a esta casa. Nada bueno se saca de ellos. Sim tener en cuenta sus múltiples salidas nocturnas.

—Mamá, no creo que Izzy lea los periódicos tanto como supones —apuntó Susannah tratando de defender a su sobrina-¿Y qué más da si le gusta salir o no?

—¿Cuántas veces consideras que se debe leer algo para estar segura de que el daño está hecho? —preguntó la abuela haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hija.

—Cada uno es diferente, mamá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —La abuela era más avispada que un terrier. Susannah guardó la compostura y a penas se sonrojó—: Los periódicos cuentan las noticias, mamá; y las noticias cambian cada día.

—¡Menuda tontería! No describen más que crímenes y escándalos. El pecado no ha cambiado desde que Nuestro Señor permitió que invadiese el jardín del Edén.

Eso zanjó la conversación. Siguieron unos minutos de silencio.

—Tía Susannah —dijo Alec al cabo—, cuéntanos, ¿el campo en Yorkshire es tan hermoso como dicen? Yo nunca he ido. Tal vez podría pasar allí una temporada —sugirió.

Susannah sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que estarían encantados. Pero me cuesta creer que pueda interesarte la vida rural. Siempre me has parecido un hombre con motivaciones más ambiciosas que el visitar pobres y asistir a reuniones a la hora del té.

—¡Haces que parezca muy aburrido! —exclamó Isabelle impulsivamente.

A cambio, recibió una mirada general de sorpresa y desaprobación.

—Eso es lo que la señora Abernathy precisa, no me cabe duda —apuntó la señora Winchester haciendo un gesto de asentimiento—. Le haría mucho bien, pobre mujer.

—Yorkshire puede resultar muy frío en abril —explicó Susannah con serenidad, mirando a cada uno de los presentes—. Si la señora Abernathy ha estado enferma, ¿no cree que sería mejor esperar a junio o a julio?

—¡El frío no tiene nada que ver! —sentenció la abuela—. Resulta vigorizante y muy saludable.

—Salvo si uno está saliendo de una enfermedad.

—¿Pretendes llevarme la contraria, Susannah?

—Mamá, sólo deseo dejar claro que a principios de la primavera Yorkshire no es el sitio ideal para alguien de salud delicada. En lugar de resultar vigorizante puede provocarle una neumonía.

—Pero, al menos la mantendría distraída —se empecinó la abuela.

—¡Pobre mujer! —añadió la señora Winchester—. Sin duda dejar este lugar, aunque fuese para ir a Yorkshire, le haría un gran bien, cambiaría su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar? —inquirió Susannah mirando a la señora Winchester y luego a Izzy—. Siempre creí que éste era un sitio especialmente agradable. Tenemos todas las ventajas de la ciudad sin el agobio de la gente que vive en las partes más pobladas y sin el gasto que implica residir en las zonas más de moda. Nuestras calles están limpias como las que más y estamos a un paso de todo cuanto presenta interés o resulta divertido, eso por no mencionar a nuestros amigos.

La señora Winchester se inclinó hacia ella.

—Es evidente que has estado fuera —dijo con tono acusador.

—Sólo dos meses. ¿Acaso este lugar ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? —La pregunta era irónica, incluso un poco sarcástica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita? —La señora Winchester se estremeció con afectación y cerró los ojos—. ¡Pobre señora Abernathy! ¿Cómo puede soportarlo? No me extraña que la pobre tenga miedo de irse a dormir.

Susannah se sintió confundida y miró a Isabelle en busca de ayuda. Ésta decidió concedérsela y afrontar las consecuencias.

—¿Recuerdas a Chloe, la hija de la señora Abernathy? —No esperó a recibir respuesta—. La asesinaron hace seis semanas; murió estrangulada. Le habían destrozado la ropa y sus pechos habían sido muy maltratados.

—¡Isabelle! —Marysse lanzó una mirada penetrante a su hija—. ¡No hablaremos de ello!

—Llevamos toda la tarde haciendo comentarios sobre la cuestión, de una forma u otra —respondió Isabelle con tono de protesta. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Clary sofocar una risilla—. Simplemente lo hemos camuflado entre un mar de palabras.

—Mejor dejarlo camuflado.

La señora Winchester se estremeció de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello, sólo con recordarlo me pongo enferma. La encontraron en la calle, tirada en la acera, como si fuese un montón de ropa sucia. Su cara tenía un aspecto terrible, azul como, como… ¡oh, Dios! Con los ojos abiertos y la lengua colgando. Llevaba horas bajo la lluvia; no me extrañaría que hubiese estado allí toda la noche.

—¡No se moleste en dar detalles! —dijo la abuela con cierta brusquedad al ver el rostro alterado de la señora Winchester.

Ésta recuperó rápidamente su aire afligido.

—¡Oh, es terrible! —se quejó con un gesto de dolor—. Por favor, señora Lightwood, no permita que volvamos a mencionar este tema. Me resulta insoportable. ¡Pobre señora Abernathy, no sé cómo puede soportarlo!

—¿Qué remedio le queda? —repuso Isabelle—. Ocurrió. Ahora nadie puede hacer nada.

—Supongo que tampoco antes. —Susannah miraba fijamente su taza de té—. Seguro que fue un loco o un ladrón; es la clase de cosas que no se pueden prever. —Levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo—. No estaría paseando sola en la oscuridad, ¿verdad?

—Mi querida Susannah —objetó Marysse—, en invierno oscurece a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, especialmente en los días lluviosos. ¿Cómo puede alguien quedarse siempre en casa después de las cuatro de la tarde? ¡Ni siquiera podríamos visitar a los vecinos a la hora del té!

—¿Eso se disponía a hacer?

—Iba a llevarle ropa vieja al vicario para que la repartiese entre los pobres. —De pronto, el rostro de Marysse reflejó profunda tristeza—. Pobre muchacha apenas si tenía dieciocho años.

Y a continuación, la historia les embargó el ánimo, dejó de ser un simple escándalo que comentar, un relato morboso Se trataba de una muerte real, la de una mujer como ellas: el ruido de unos pasos, unas manos repentinas en el cuello, el pavor, el intento desesperado por respirar, los pulmones a punto de estallar y, finalmente, la nada.

Nadie pronunció palabra.

El silencio no se rompió hasta que Dora entró desde el vestíbulo.

* * *

Isabelle seguía deprimida cuando su padre volvió a la casa, pasadas las seis. Y el hecho de que estuviera a punto de conocer al hombre que iba a ser su futuro marido no aliviaba la tensión. Había oscurecido y empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. El carruaje avanzaba por el camino. Robert Lightwood trabajaba en un banco de la ciudad, cobraba un buen sueldo y pertenecía a la clase media acomodada. A Isabelle le hacían comportarse como si perteneciese a una clase incluso superior.

Robert entró y sacudió las gotas de lluvia de su abrigo durante los escasos segundos que tardó Nicholas en llegar para recoger la prenda y colocar el sombrero de copa en su sitio.

Justo detrás de él se encontraba un hombre mucho más joven, de aspecto asiático, con un cuerpo robusto y una amplia sonrisa. Pero sin embargo, eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de él, si no sus ojos, de un extraño color entre amarillo verdoso y un tenue marrón.

—Buenas noches, Isabelle—dijo con tono afable-Este es el señor Magnus Bane.

-Buenas noches señorita Lightwood.

—Buenas noches, papá. Señor Bane.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen día —dijo su padre mientras se frotaba las manos—. Me temo que el tiempo no es el que corresponde a esta época del año. Es posible que se acerque una tormenta. El ambiente está muy cargado.

—La señora Winchester vino a tomar el té. —Era una forma indirecta de contestar a su pregunta, ya que su padre sabía cuan poco le gustaba la señora Winchester.

—Cielos. —Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Entre ellos existía un entendimiento tácito, aunque no siempre se pudiese advertir—, creí que iba a venir Susannah.

—¡Oh! Ella también estuvo con nosotras, pero la señora Winchester se pasó todo el rato preguntando sobre los Willis y hablando de Chloe Abernathy.

La expresión de Robert se endureció y se giró para mirar a su acompañante. Isabelle se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, había traicionado a su madre. Su padre esperaba que su mujer fuese capaz de evitar ese tipo de charlas en su sala de estar. No le agradaba la idea de que no fuese así.

En ese momento, Alec cruzó de la sala de estar al vestíbulo; la luz que se encontraba detrás de él creó una especie de halo en torno a su cabello oscuro. Estaba increíble con el traje oscuro que llevaba, más en la línea de la ropa que llevaba el señor Garroway que la de su padre. Se le veía tranquilo y muy parecido a su hermana, con la misma piel de porcelana, la boca pequeña y la barbilla redondeada.

—¡Hola, Alexander! —Edward le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. ¿Conoces al señor Bane?

Alec dirigió su mirada hasta la figura de detrás de su padre y se quedó parado. De no haberlo conocido bien, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se encontraba sorprendido de ver otra figura masculina en otra casa, pero Isabelle sabía leer a la perfección a su hermano. Él también había reparado en la belleza de aquel hombre, y, tras lanzar una mirada al recién llegado, se dio cuenta de que este miraba a Alec con un brillo curioso en su mirada.

Alec carraspeó.

-Buenas noches, señor Bane. Soy Alexander.

-Alexander...-murmuró el hombre-un placer conocerle. Llámeme Magnus.

Alec retrocedió unos pasos para dejarles pasar. Robert entró en la sala de estar, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se colocó de espaldas al fuego, impidiendo que el calor llegase a los demás. Clary estaba sentada frente al piano y pasaba las páginas de la partitura distraídamente. Miró al pequeño Max, quien jugaba con un extraño muñeco, con satisfacción. Hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza señalando donde debía sentarse Magnus y este cumplió inmediatamente, situándose en el sillón junto a la chimenea, encarado hacia él.

Sonó otro trueno, a lo lejos, y luego un portazo. Todo el mundo miró instintivamente hacia la puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos, la voz de Nicholas y, finalmente, entró en la sala.

Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta, aunque a esas alturas ya debería haberlo superado. Era delgado y fuerte. Sonrió discretamente y miró primero a Robert —tal como lo exige el protocolo en una familia patriarcal— y luego a Marysse, antes de disponerse a retirar el resto de platos.

—Espero que hayas tenido un día agradable —dijo Robert que seguía junto al fuego mirando a Magnus—. Creo que se va a poner feo en una hora o incluso en menos. Siempre temo que los caballos se asusten y provoquen un accidente. Becket perdió la pierna de esa manera, ¿lo sabías?

La conversación tuvo lugar muy cerca de Isabelle; se trataba de la típica e intrascendente charla familiar, uno de los pequeños rituales diarios que marcan el ritmo de la vida. El señor Bane era simpático, y daba las gracias porque si tenía que casarse prefería que fuera con un hombre con sentido del humor, aunque se sentía levemente incomoda por la forma en la que Alec miraba de Magnus a Nicholas, como si estuviera estudiando lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Se encontraba incómoda porque, a pesar de que Alec solía ser muy discreto, si su padre decidía levantar la cabeza y mirar a su primogénito, se daría perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso iba a ser siempre igual? Días interminables cosiendo, pintando, dedicada a las tareas domésticas, a las reuniones a la hora del té, esperando la llegada de su padre y a partir de ese momento de Magnus, y tratando de camuflar las miradas que Alec les lanzaba al recién llegado y a Nick ¿A qué se dedicaban las demás? Se casaban, criaban hijos y llevaban la casa. Por supuesto, las pobres trabajaban y las de buena sociedad se ocupaban en acudir a fiestas, galopar por los parques y viajar en carruajes, aunque era de suponer que también atendían a su familia.

Ella no había conocido a nadie, que le inspirase lo suficiente para que su vida girase en torno a él. Tal vez debería imitar a su amiga Aline y conseguir unas cuantas amigas del estilo de Lucy Saldelson o las hermanas Hayward; parecía como si siempre estuviesen empezando o acabando una historia de amor. Pero todas ellas se veían increíblemente estúpidas. Pobre papá. Resultaba muy duro para él tener una hija como ella.

—Podría, ¿no es cierto, Isabelle?

Magnus la miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión divertida en su elegante rostro.

—Sueña despierta —comentó Robert.

Magnus sonrió abiertamente.

—Por lo que me han contado, podrías vencer a la señora Winchester en su propio terreno, ¿no es cierto, Isabelle? —repitió.

Isabelle no sabía de qué se hablaba. Estaba claro que se había perdido una parte importante de la conversación.

—Puedes ser tan inquisitiva como ella —explicó Alec hablando por primera vez—. Contestar a todas sus preguntas con más preguntas. ¡Estoy seguro de que existen temas que prefiere no tocar!

Isabelle le contestó con franqueza, como hacía siempre. Tal vez ésa era una de las razones por las que nunca había tenido nada más que algunos revolcones.

—No conoces a la señora Winchester —respondió sin preámbulos—. Si no quiere hablar de algo, simplemente te ignora. No concibe razón alguna por la cual su respuesta tenga que contestar a tu pregunta. Dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

—¿Hoy le tocó a la pobre Susannah?

—No; el tema de hoy fue la pobre señora Abernathy. Susannah era una cuestión tangencial que le permitía llegar a la conclusión de lo bueno que sería para la pobre señora Abernathy pasar unos días en Yorkshire.

—¿En abril? —Magnus se sorprendió—. La pobre señora se congelaría y se moriría de aburrimiento.

Robert se puso serio. Por desgracia, Marysse llegó en ese preciso instante.

—Marysse —dijo fríamente—, Isabelle me ha dicho que esta tarde habéis hablado de Chloe Abernathy. Pensaba que me había expresado con claridad, pero por si no es el caso lo repetiré: no quiero que en esta casa se especule o se chismorree sobre la desafortunada muerte de esa muchacha. Si puedes ayudar a la señora Abernathy a sobrellevar su desgracia, adelante; de lo contrario, espero que la cuestión quede zanjada. ¿Queda alguna duda sobre mis deseos a este respecto?

—No, Robert, por supuesto que no. Me temo que no logro controlar a la señora Winchester. Es tan… —Se interrumpió porque sabía que de nada servirían sus explicaciones. Robert había expresado claramente su desacuerdo y ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Nicholas entró, con una preciosa sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo a Isabelle, lo que se ganó un gruñido de Alec, y anunció que la cena estaba servida. Sus padres no sabían nada de la extraña amistad que tenían con el mayordomo. De hecho, Isabelle le consideraba el único hombre que no era de su familia en el que podía confiar plenamente.

La cena pasó rápidamente, con leves conversaciones acerca de Magnus e Isabelle, incluso creyó oír algo acerca de una boda, y solo pudo rezar porque no estuvieran hablando de la suya. En cualquier otro caso hubiera estado prestando atención, pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba planeando una forma de salir esa noche de allí para ir a visitar a algún amigo. Seguramente tendría que pedirle ayuda a Nick.

* * *

Al día siguiente la tormenta había amainado. La calle amaneció limpia bajo la clara luz de abril, el cielo era de un azul pálido y, en el jardín, el rocío hacía brillar cada brizna de hierba. Isabelle, más feliz de lo que había estado la noche anterior, y Clary dedicaron la mañana a las tareas de la casa, tal como solían hacer, y Alec fue al sastre. Marysse se había encerrado, junto a la señora Dunphy, la cocinera, para repasar las cuentas de la comida.

Por la tarde, Isabelle fue sola a llevarle los guantes a la mujer del vicario. No le agradaba tener que hacerlo, especialmente en un día como aquél, con muchas posibilidades de que el vicario se encontrase en casa. Era un hombre que la deprimía mortalmente. Sin embargo, esa vez no podía negarse. Le tocaba a ella y ni Alec ni Clary parecían dispuestas a liberarla de esa desagradable tarea. Además, quizá podría parar en casa de Thomas a hacerle una visita. Eso sin duda, sería entretenido.

Llegó a la vicaría un poco antes de las tres y media. El aire, después de la tormenta era cálido y había sido un agradable paseo; eran cerca de tres kilómetros, pero estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. Se trataba de una mujer de aire severo, formas angulosas y edad indeterminada. Isabelle nunca lograba recordar su nombre.

—Gracias —dijo al entrar—. Creo que la señora Prebble me espera.

—Sí, señorita. Sígame, por favor.

La mujer del vicario estaba sentada en una de las salas más pequeñas, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Junto a ella se encontraba su marido, de espaldas a un fuego humeante y negro.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Lightwood —dijo, inclinando tan poco la espalda que parecía jorobado—. ¡Qué agradable verla emplear su tiempo en ayudar a los demás!

—No es gran cosa, señor vicario. —Sentía el impulso de llevarle la contraria—. Son sólo unos guantes que han hecho mi madre y Clary. Espero que sean… —Se interrumpió porque se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada de lo que decía. Eran simples palabras vacías, ruidos para llenar el silencio.

La señora Prebble se acercó y cogió la bolsa. Era una hermosa mujer, de pecho grande, robusta, con manos fuertes y delgadas.

—Estoy segura de que cuando llegue el invierno, muchos se lo agradecerán. Cuando uno tiene las manos frías, el resto del cuerpo se queda helado; ¿se ha fijado?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

El vicario la observaba fijamente y ella intentaba rehuir su gélida mirada.

—Parece que tiene frío, señorita Lightwood —sentenció él—. A la señora Prebble le encantará que tome una taza de té caliente con nosotros. —Era una orden que no dejaba lugar para rehusar cortésmente.

—Gracias —dijo secamente.

Martha Prebble hizo sonar la campanilla de plata que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea y cuando, momentos después, acudió la sirvienta, pidió que les sirviera el té.

—¿Cómo está tu madre, señorita Lightwood? —preguntó el vicario, que seguía de espaldas al fuego, impidiendo que el calor llegase hasta los demás—. ¡Es una mujer muy buena!

—Está bien, gracias, señor vicario —contestó Isabelle—. Le comentaré que preguntó por ella.

Martha Prebble dejó de coser y levantó la vista.

—He oído que su tía Susannah ya ha vuelto de Yorkshire. Espero que el cambio de aires le haya sentado bien.

La señora Winchester no había perdido el tiempo.

—Creo que sí, pero no estaba enferma.

—De todos modos, las cosas han de resultarle bastante duras —continuó Martha—. Al estar sola.

—No creo que a la tía Susannah le moleste lo más mínimo —soltó Isabelle sin pensar—. Me parece que se encuentra mejor así.

El vicario frunció el entrecejo. El té llegó enseguida. Evidentemente ya estaba preparado, a la espera de la señal para servirlo.

—No es bueno que una mujer esté sola —apuntó el vicario con tono severo. Tenía un rostro grande y cuadrado, con una boca delgada y una nariz bastante prominente. A Isabelle no le avergonzaba en absoluto reconocer lo mucho que le disgustaba aquel hombre. Aunque no debería pensar así de un alto cargo de la iglesia—. Resulta demasiado vulnerable —añadió.

—Susannah no corre peligro alguno —repuso ella con firmeza—. Tiene con qué mantenerse y, por supuesto, sale sola durante el día. Por la noche se queda en su casa, que es un lugar muy seguro. Tiene un criado muy eficiente que entre otras cosas sabe manejar armas de fuego.

—No me refería a la violencia, señorita Lightwood, sino a la tentación. Una mujer sola está sometida a las tentaciones de la carne, a la ligereza de comportamiento y a una clase de diversiones que tienden a pervertir las buenas costumbres. Una buena mujer es aquella que se ocupa de las tareas de su casa. Recuerde lo que se dice en la Biblia, señorita Lightwood, le recomiendo que lea el libro de los Proverbios.

—Susannah es una buena ama de casa. —ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de defenderla—. Y no se dedica a… a comportarse con ligereza.

—Realmente es usted una jovencita muy obstinada —comentó el vicario con una sonrisa forzada—. Eso no es bueno. Tendrá que aprender a controlarse.

—Sólo pretende defender a su prima, querido —matizó Martha al ver cómo Isabelle empezaba a enrojecer de rabia.

—Martha, defender a otros deja de ser una virtud cuando se protegen valores equivocados, demoníacos y peligrosos. Piensa en Chloe Abernathy, por ejemplo, ¡pobre muchacha! Además, Susannah es su tía, no su prima.

La chica todavía podía sentir el ardor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Chloe Abernathy con Susannah? —exclamó.

—Las malas compañías, señorita Lightwood, las malas compañías. Todos somos seres frágiles y las mujeres, especialmente las jóvenes, si van en mala compañía suelen caer en vicios deleznables e incluso, guiadas por un hombre demoníaco, pueden acabar su vida en las calles, abandonadas y miserables.

—¡Chloe no tenía nada que ver con todo eso!

—Es usted un alma cándida, señorita Lightwood, tal como corresponde a una mujer. No tiene por qué saber de estas cosas, y su desconocimiento dice mucho en favor de su madre. Pero los grandes males empiezan con pequeños deslices. Es por ello que incluso la más inocente de las mujeres necesita la protección de un hombre capaz de descubrir las semillas del pecado y de mantenerla alejada del vicio. Las malas compañías son la fuente de todo mal, muchachita, no tenga la menor duda. Poco antes de su muerte la pobre Chloe frecuentaba demasiado a las hermanas Madison. Tal vez no pueda usted apreciar la ligereza de sus costumbres, la frivolidad de sus maquillajes, la forma en que se visten para llamar la atención de los hombres y su horrenda costumbre de citarse sin carabina, pero estoy seguro de que su padre está al corriente y no la dejaría relacionarse con semejantes personajes. Debe agradecerle el no estar tirada en la calle, víctima de un asesinato.

—Sé que resultan algo frívolas —Isabelle trataba de pensar en las hermanas Madison para ver si detectaba en su comportamiento alguno de los indicios de pecado a los que aludía el vicario. No conseguía recordar nada nefasto, simplemente un cúmulo de absurdos románticos y nada peligrosos. Eran frívolas pero sin maldad, ni siquiera latente—. Pero no recuerdo nada malévolo en ellas.

—Nada malévolo —el vicario lanzó un bufido de suficiencia—. El pecado no tiene que ver con la malevolencia, muchachita. ¡El pecado es el principio por el cual se llega a la condena eterna, a la perdición de la carne, a la fornicación y a la búsqueda del becerro de oro!

El vicario elevó la voz e Izzy supo, instintivamente, que aquello era el inicio de un sermón. Empezó a desesperarse.

—Señora Prebble —se volvió hacia ella en un alarde de hipocresía—, ¿podría decirme qué más le gustaría que hiciésemos para ayudar a los pobres? Tanto a mi madre como a mis hermanas les encantaría seguir colaborando.

A Martha Prebble le sorprendió la vehemencia de la pregunta, pero también ella estaba contenta de dejar el tema del pecado.

—¡Oh! Creo que lo mejor serían unas mantas o tal vez ropa para los niños. Los pobres siempre tienen tantos niños…, desde luego más de los que tenemos quienes podemos abrigarnos.

—Por supuesto. —El vicario no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la cuestión. Su cabeza parecía enorme, erguida sobre sus hombros como si fuese un monumento—. Precisamente porque se dejan llevar por sus pasiones tienen más hijos, y eso garantiza que sigan siendo pobres. Los demás tenemos la obligación de cuidar de ellos. Imagino que es una de las formas que tiene el Señor de enseñarles a ser pacientes en su desgracia y de desarrollar la virtud de la caridad cristiana en los demás.

Isabelle no respondió. Bebió lo que le quedaba del té y se levantó.

—Gracias por el té. Ahora que ya he descansado y he entrado en calor es hora de volver a casa; no quiero que me pille la noche. Le transmitiré a mi madre su agradecimiento por los guantes y no dudo que seguirá sus consejos. A partir de mañana haremos ropa para los niños. Espero que se nos dé bien.

Martha Prebble la acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez en el vestíbulo, cogió a Isabelle del brazo.

—Mi querida niña, no se moleste con el vicario. Él sólo busca el bienestar de la comunidad y no es su intención sonar tan crudo. Sé que le apena no poder evitar desgracias como las que han ocurrido.

—Claro. Lo entiendo —contestó Isabelle para salir del paso. No lo entendía en absoluto. El vicario la ponía enferma pero Martha le daba pena. Debía de ser horrible vivir con aquel hombre. Aunque tal vez la mayoría de los hombres fuesen así. Todos solían mostrarse bastante estrictos con las jovencitas como las hermanas Madison, que en realidad resultaban bastante pesadas. Eran tontas, pero no pecaminosas.

Martha sonrió.

—Es muy gentil, querida. Sabía que lo comprendería.

Se quedó en el umbral viendo cómo Isabelle se alejaba por el camino.

* * *

Dos días después, cuando Robert volvió a casa, todos, a excepción del más pequeño, se encontraban en el salón, confeccionando ropa para niños, tal como la señora Prebble había sugerido.

Oyeron cerrarse la puerta principal. Luego, un murmullo de voces mientras Nicholas recogía el abrigo y el sombrero del señor pero, un momento después, en lugar de asomarse Robert, apareció el rostro de Nick en la puerta.

—Señora —dijo mirando a Marysse con el rostro alterado.

—¿Sí, Nicholas? —Marysse se sorprendió pero aún no sospechaba que hubiese ocurrido nada malo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No era el señor Lightwood?

—Sí, señora. ¿Podría salir un momento al vestíbulo?

Isabelle, Clary y Alec lo miraron anonadados. Marysse se levantó.

—Por supuesto.

En cuanto salió, los jóvenes se miraron, sorprendidos.

—¿Qué estará pasando? —exclamó Clary muy emocionada—. ¿Creéis que papá ha traído compañía? Me pregunto quién puede ser ¿será rico? Tal vez sea un caballero de la ciudad. O quizá vuelve a ser Magnus, todos sabemos que empezará a rondar esta casa dentro de poco.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no le invita a pasar? —apuntó Isabelle, consciente del sonrojo de su hermano.

Alec frunció el entrecejo y miró al techo con aire desesperado.

—¡Pero bueno, Isabelle! Lo normal es que lo consulte con mamá antes de que lo presente. Tal vez es alguien que no debemos conocer. O alguien que tiene problemas y necesita ayuda.

—¡Menuda tontería! —protestó Clary—. ¿Quieres decir que puede tratarse de un mendigo, alguien sin medios para mantenerse?

—No lo sé. Papá le pediría a Nicholas que se hiciese cargo, pero, naturalmente, se lo contaría a mamá.

Clary se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Clary, no pretenderás ir a escuchar!

Ella sonrió y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

—¿No queréis saber lo que ocurre? —preguntó.

Isabelle se acercó rápidamente y se puso casi encima de Clary.

—Por supuesto que quiero —contestó—. Abre un poco más la puerta.

Clary lo hizo y se asomaron juntas. Poco tiempo después, Isabelle sintió el calor de Alec junto a su espalda. Su vestido de tafetán crujía al moverse.

—Robert, tienes que destruir los periódicos —decía Marysse—. Puedes decir que los has perdido.

—No sabemos si saldrá en los periódicos.

—¡Por supuesto que saldrá! —exclamó ella furiosa y preocupada. Le temblaba la voz. Alec contuvo la respiración. Su madre estaba a punto de traicionarle— puede quedar uno suelto por ahí y uno de los niños podría verlo —prosiguió Marysse—. Y tampoco quiero que el servicio lo lea. La pobre señora Dunphy a veces utiliza las hojas de periódico para envolver la basura y Lily las coge para limpiar. Se llevarían un susto de muerte.

—Es cierto —asintió Robert—. Tienes toda la razón, querida. Será mejor que lo lea y lo destruya antes de llegar a casa. Procura que mamá no se entere de nada. Se llevaría un gran disgusto.

Marysse asintió sin demasiada convicción.

Isabelle sonrió y se tapó la cara con el vestido de seda de Clary. Pensaba que la abuela era más dura que aquellos soldados turcos de la guerra de Crimea acerca de los que no paraba de hablar. Parecía que Marysse compartía su opinión, a juzgar por su gesto. Pero ¿qué había ocurrido? Estaba temblando de curiosidad.

—¿A esta pobre —Marysse tragó saliva; se la podía oír desde detrás de la puerta— también la estrangularon como a Chloe Abernathy?

—No exactamente como a Chloe Abernathy —corrigió Robert, pero algo en su voz indicaba que la situación lo superaba—. Chloe era una muchacha respetable. La sirvienta de los Hilton era… bueno, parece deleznable criticar a los muertos, especialmente si han muerto en semejantes circunstancias pero se trataba de una joven de dudosa reputación. Tenía más admiradores de los que corresponderían a una muchacha decente. Creo que eso le causó la muerte.

—Dijiste que la encontraron en la calle.

—Sí, en Cater Street, apenas a un kilómetro de la casa del vicario.

—¿Pero los Hilton no viven en Russmore Street? Eso está muy lejos de Cater. Supongo que tenía una cita y entonces ocurrió.

—Tranquila, querida. Ha sido algo horrible, obsceno. No volveremos a hablar de ello. Será mejor que entremos en la sala de estar o empezarán a preguntarse qué nos retiene aquí. Espero que los vecinos no hagan comentarios y que Nicholas tenga suficiente sentido común como para no mencionar nada, por lo menos confío en que obvie los detalles más… más salvajes. Hablaré con Magnus para que tampoco mencione nada cuando venga.

—Bueno, tú te enteraste de casualidad, porque estabas en Cater Street en el momento en que llegó la policía; de lo contrario no hubieses sabido nada.

—Le prevendré para que sea discreto. No quiero que las niñas se preocupen. Será mejor que hable con él para que ni Dora ni Lily vayan solas a ningún lado, hasta que detengan al asesino.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala.

Clary le clavó el codo a Isabelle para avisar que había que despejar la zona. Volvieron corriendo a sus respectivos lugares. Cuando la puerta se abrió, estaban sentadas de forma muy incómoda, con las faldas arrugadas.

El rostro de Robert estaba pálido pero aparentemente sereno.

—Buenas noches, queridas. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen día.

—Sí. Gracias, papá —contestó Isabelle casi sin aliento—. Muy buen día. Gracias.

Pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, perdida en una calle oscura, en medio de un horror inimaginable en el que se sucedían sombras, dolor, asfixia y muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**He tardado bastante en actualizar pero bueno...la parte positiva es que en una semana y media voy a estar libre y podré ir actualizando! Os he de agradecer los comentarios y me han gustado mucho las diferentes teorías que habéis hecho, ya veremos quien de vosotros acierta esta vez!**

**PD: Los que no hayáis leído aún CoHF, dios mio tenéis que hacerlo ya! Mas que nada porque muero de ganas de hacer un fic después del último libro y supongo que lo haré pronto, o quizá no, quien sabe ;)**

* * *

Clary estaba emocionada. Era el tipo de día que más le gustaba, incluso más que el día anterior. Era el momento de soñar, de prepararse, de las prisas finales, de revisar hasta el último detalle, de ropa interior recién lavada, de lavarse el pelo, cepillarlo y rizarlo y de, en el último momento, darle un discreto toque de color a sus mejillas.

Esa noche iban a ir a un baile en la casa del coronel Jones, que también era la casa de su esposa y, más importante aún, de su hijo y su hija. Emily sólo los había visto en un par de ocasiones pero había oído a Helen Blackthorn contar historias increíbles sobre las fiestas: el estilo, la elegancia, la hermosura de los vestidos de última moda y, aún mejor, la cantidad de amigos ricos y aristócratas que tenía la familia. El baile prometía abrir un sinfín de puertas que, con un poco de suerte y maña, podrían darle entrada a mundos con los que hasta entonces sólo había soñado.

Alec iba a vestir de azul, un color que le favorecía mucho. Destacaba lo delicado de su piel y hacía juego con sus ojos. Era un color que no le quedaba muy bien a Clary puesto que contrastaba demasiado con sus cálidas mejillas, sus ojos verdes y su pelo rojo como el fuego.

Isabelle había optado por un burdeos intenso, uno de los colores que hubiese escogido Clary. Pero, honestamente, a Isabelle le iba como anillo al dedo con su pelo oscuro y su piel de color miel. Sus ojos nunca eran azules, al contrario que su hermano, permanecían negros bajo cualquier tipo de luz.

Clary sólo podía optar por el amarillo o el verde. El amarillo la hacía parecer escuálida y no era necesario destacar aún más su escasez de cuerpo. De modo que, por eliminación, Clary escogió el verde. Un verde suave, más discreto que el verde manzana. Colocó el vestido ante sí y se dijo que la suerte estaba de su parte. Realmente era una buena opción. Le daba un aspecto delicado y primaveral, como una flor en estado natural, carente de artificios. De hecho, si con esa ropa no llamaba la atención de uno de los amigos de la familia Jones, no lo lograría con nada. Aline no era competencia porque estaba prometida y las hermanas Madison carecían de atractivo: la cintura de ambas era más gruesa de lo que cabía desear —tal vez comían demasiado—. Helen era muy bella pero algo torpe y tampoco parecía querer llamar la atención de ningún hombre. E Isabelle no sería rival porque lo que a ella le interesaba era pasar un buen rato y olvidarse del hombre en cuestión, y cada vez que alguien se lo echaba en cara ella decía que como a los hombres se les podía permitir hacer eso sin ningún problema ¿porque a ella no? ¿Por qué Isabelle siempre tenía que decir lo que pensaba en lugar de ser lo suficientemente lista como para decir lo que la gente deseaba oír?

El verde resultaba perfecto. Tendría que conseguir un vestido de día, del mismo tono. ¿Dónde estaba Lily? ¡Ya tendría que haber llegado con las tenacillas de rizar!

Se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Lily?

—¡Ya voy, señorita Clary! Es sólo un momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dando los últimos toques al vestido de la señorita Isabelle, señorita Clary.

—¡Las tenacillas se van a enfriar!

A veces Lily era un tanto estúpida. ¿Acaso no podía pensar un poco?

—Todavía están demasiado calientes, señorita Clary. ¡Ya voy!

Esa vez cumplió su promesa y media hora después, Clary estaba totalmente satisfecha. Se dio una vuelta lentamente delante del espejo. El resultado era espectacular; no faltaba ni sobraba un solo detalle. Había obtenido el máximo partido. Tenía un aire joven pero sofisticado, un tanto etérea sin llegar a parecer inalcanzable.

Marysse entró en la habitación.

—Clary, llevas demasiado tiempo delante de ese espejo. Debes de conocer todos y cada uno de los pliegues de tu vestido. —Sonreía y miraba a su ahijada a los ojos—. La vanidad no es uno de los atractivos de una mujer, querida. Por más hermosa que seas (y eres bonita, no hermosa), lo mejor es aparentar que te resulta indiferente.

Clary sofocó una risilla. Estaba demasiado emocionada para discutir.

—Lo que pretendo es que a los demás no les resulte indiferente. ¿Estás lista, mamá?

Era una costumbre que había cogido desde que llegó a vivir con los Lightwood. Marysse y el resto se habían portado tan bien con ella que prácticamente los consideraba su verdadera familia.

—¿Crees que me falta algo? —preguntó Marysse con una ligera mueca.

Clary se giró e hizo volar su falda. Miró a su madre con aire divertido. Cualquier otra persona hubiese quedado desfavorecida con el vestido dorado que llevaba, pero no Marysse. Se veía muy bonita con su piel clara y su pelo del mismo color que Isabelle. Clary era demasiado honesta para negarlo.

—Pues no, mamá. No te falta nada.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. ¿Estás lista para salir? Todo el mundo está esperando.

Clary bajó por la escalera con cuidado, vigilando su vestido, y fue la primera en subir al carruaje. Guardó silencio durante todo el camino. Iba soñando despierta; imaginaba jóvenes apuestos cuyos rostros apenas podía distinguir: todos se giraban para mirarla mientras bailaba al compás de una música que inundaba sus oídos, su cuerpo y sus pies, que casi no tocaban el suelo. Las imágenes se fundían unas con otras. Incluso llegó a pensar en el día después: las visitas de sus admiradores, las cartas… Todos ellos lucharían por ganar su atención. Un caballero piadoso ya no se batía en duelo, todo sería de lo más correcto. Tal vez alguno de ellos tuviese un título. ¿Se casaría con él? ¿Se convertiría en una dama? Primero habría un largo y apasionado noviazgo. De pronto pensó que su familia habría escogido a otra mujer para él, alguien de su misma clase, ¡una heredera! Sin embargo, él estaría dispuesto a renunciar a todo. El sueño era encantador y fue frustrante tener que interrumpirlo al llegar. Pero conocía la diferencia entre los sueños y la realidad.

Llegaba en el momento justo, tal como la madre había previsto. El baile ya había comenzado; se podía oír la música desde la escalera de la entrada. Clary contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva, embargada por la emoción. Había más de cincuenta personas moviéndose graciosamente, como flores en la brisa. Los colores se mezclaban al azar, contrastando con las figuras oscuras y rectas de los hombres. La música era como el verano, el vino y la risa.

Fueron anunciados. La madre y el padre bajaron por las escaleras despacio, seguidos de Magnus y Alec, los que parecían estar entablando una conversación que, a juzgar por el color de las mejillas de Alec, no resultaba muy cómoda, y, finalmente, Isabelle. Clary esperó todo lo que pudo. ¿Estarían todos aquellos ojos mirándola? ¡Sí, por favor! Ojalá fuese así. Recogió su falda unos centímetros y empezó a descender con delicadeza. Era un momento para saborear, como se hace con las primeras fresas del año, que inundan la boca de un gusto a la vez dulce y amargo.

Luego fueron presentados oficialmente, pero ella no se enteró de casi nada. Sólo anhelaba ver al hijo de los anfitriones. Cuando por fin lo vio, se sintió un tanto decepcionada. La realidad golpeaba con fuerza el sueño: el joven tenía un rostro coloradote, una nariz corta y estaba demasiado gordo para su edad.

Clary hizo una reverencia, como dictan las normas, y cuando el muchacho le pidió el honor de bailar con él, aceptó. No le quedaba otra alternativa si quería comportarse correctamente y conseguir su propósito. El joven no bailaba nada bien.

Tras el baile, Clary se encontró rodeada de un grupo de mujeres a las que conocía, por lo menos de vista. Las conversaciones eran breves y totalmente estúpidas, ya que todas estaban con la atención puesta en el grupo de hombres que se estaba formando en el otro extremo del salón o en aquellos que estaban bailando con otras mujeres.

Clary vio a Magnus y Alec juntos, todavía conversando. ¿De qué? Eso no lo sabía, pero Alec se encontraba más cómodo, y a su madre bailando con el coronel Jones. Isabelle hablaba, con cierto interés, con un joven de aire serio y elegante, quien estaba más atento a los movimientos de la morena que a la verdadera conversación.

Una media hora después, una vez transcurridos varios bailes, el joven Jones volvió para desespero de Clary. Pero la joven cambió de opinión cuando observó que venía acompañado de uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto. Era de mediana estatura pero tenía un bonito cabello rubio y rizado, rasgos armoniosos y grandes ojos dorados, pero su mayor atractivo era el aire de seguridad que desprendía.

—Señorita Lightwod —dijo el joven Jones con una leve inclinación—, me permito presentarle a lord Jace Herondale.

Clary le tendió la mano e hizo una reverencia que le sirvió para ocultar que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse; debía comportarse como si conociese a lores todos los días y le importara un pimiento.

El joven anfitrión le dijo algo pero ella apenas si pudo oírlo. Contestó amablemente y mantuvieron una conversación formal, quizá con cierta sequedad, pero eso era lo de menos. Jones era un estúpido, con prestarle sólo parte de su atención podía mantener una conversación con él pero Herondale era totalmente diferente. Sentía cómo la miraba y le parecía excitante y peligroso a un tiempo. Se veía que era el tipo de hombre que conseguía lo que quería. Podía ser fino, sin torpeza ni falta de confianza en sí mismo. A Clary le dio cierto miedo saber que, en esos momentos, se interesaba por ella.

Bailaron juntos dos veces durante la siguiente hora. Dos veces eran suficientes; más hubiese llamado la atención, y tal vez su padre hubiese venido a estropearlo todo.

Vio a su padre en el otro lado de la sala, bailando con Aline, y a su madre intentando matizar la admiración demasiado evidente que mostraba el coronel Jones sin tener que ofenderle o provocar los celos de los demás. En otro momento, Clary la hubiese observado para aprender, pero en aquella ocasión había otros asuntos que requerían su atención.

Estaba hablando con una de las señoritas Madison pero se daba cuenta de que lord Herondale tenía su mirada clavada en ella, a pesar de estar en la otra punta de la habitación. Tenía que mantenerse erguida; una espalda curvada era poco favorecedora, afeaba el perfil del pecho y la línea de la barbilla. Debía sonreír pero sin parecer demasiado superficial, y mover sus manos con gracia. Sabía perfectamente cómo unas manos feas podían estropear un conjunto hermoso; lo había comprobado al ver cómo la otra chica Madison perdía de esa manera uno de sus admiradores más interesantes. Eso era algo que Helen nunca había dominado del todo mientras que Isabelle era una verdadera experta. Isabelle era un incordio cuando hablaba con esa voz que hacía que cualquier hombre se derritiera, pero tenía unas manos preciosas. En aquel instante estaba bailando con Magnus; llevaba el mentón en alto y estaba hablando seria. En ciertas ocasiones Clary se preguntaba por qué carecía Isabelle del sentido común con que ella contaba. No podía sacar nada si rechazaba a Magnus. Él tenía amigos importantes y conocidos poderosos, por lo que, aunque decidiera no comprometerse con él siempre podría encontrar a algún otro. El único problema era que Isabelle se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano, y si había notado que Alec estaba molesto con aquello no iba a salir nada más de ahí.

Al llegar la medianoche, Clary había bailado con Jace Herondale en otras dos ocasiones, pero no se había hablado de una hipotética cita o visita posterior. Empezaba a temer que no estuviese tan interesado en ella como parecía. Su padre no tardaría en decidir que ya era hora de marcharse. Debía hacer algo enseguida o perdería su oportunidad; no podía dejar escapar tan fácilmente al primer lord con que había entablado conversación, además de que era un hombre guapísimo, inteligente y decidido.

Se excusó ante Lucy Sandelson con el pretexto de que tenía calor y se dirigió hacia la terraza. Seguramente haría demasiado frío fuera pero merecía la pena con tal de conseguir su meta.

Esperó unos cinco minutos que le parecieron cincuenta, hasta que oyó unos pasos. No se volvió; fingió estar absorta contemplando las azaleas.

—Espero que no haya cogido frío y vuelva al salón antes de que me retire.

Clary se sonrojó. Era Herondale.

—Por supuesto —dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo—. No sabía que me hubiese visto salir. No pretendía resultar demasiado evidente. —¡Menuda mentira! Si hubiese creído que no la observaba, habría regresado para intentarlo de nuevo—. Hace mucho calor, ahí dentro, con tanta gente.

—¿No le gusta la gente? Me siento defraudado. —Lo parecía—. Esperaba poder invitarla a usted y tal vez a la señorita Jones, para que me acompañase junto con unos amigos a las carreras de caballos que tendrán lugar dentro de una semana. Será una gran competición y lo más granado de Londres estará allí. Usted habría animado el lugar con su presencia, especialmente si llevase el mismo tono que viste esta noche. Resulta muy joven y primaveral.

Ella estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar. ¡Las carreras! ¡Con lord Herondale y lo más granado de Londres! Empezó a soñar despierta con tal intensidad que apenas podía distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. Tal vez acudiría el príncipe de Gales, a quien le encantaban las carreras. Y quién sabe quién más. Compraría otro vestido verde y se lo pondría especialmente para que todos se volviesen a su paso.

—Está muy callada, señorita Lightwood —dijo él situándose a su espalda—. Me sentiré muy decepcionado si no me acompaña. Es usted la criatura más encantadora que hay en este baile. Le prometo que la multitud que habrá en las carreras no será tan sofocante como la de esta fiesta. El encuentro será al aire libre y, si estamos de suerte, incluso lucirá el sol. Por favor, dígame que acepta la invitación.

—Gracias, lord Herondale. —Intentó mantener la voz serena, como si acostumbrara a ir a las carreras con un lord y no tuviese motivos para saltar de gozo—. Me sentiré honrada de acompañarle. No dudo que será una reunión encantadora y la señorita Jones me parece una compañera excelente; supongo que ella habrá aceptado.

—Naturalmente de lo contrario no me hubiese atrevido a acercarme a usted —mintió.

Cuando su padre vino a decirle que era hora de volver a casa, Clary lo siguió sonriente, con una mirada de felicidad extrema.

* * *

El día de la cita amaneció frío pero con el suave sol de finales de la primavera que hace resplandecer el aire. Clary había convencido a su padre de que le comprase un nuevo vestido verde. Lo había convencido alegando que, caso de resultar victoriosa, podría estar dando con un futuro marido, un argumento que impresionó a su padre. Dos hijas eran una dura prueba para las relaciones y la buena fortuna de un padre, si deseaba verlas bien casadas. Isabelle ya casi estaba colocada, no de forma espectacular pero al menos correcta. Magnus tenía medios suficientes y era bastante presentable. Era muy atractivo y parecía tener buen carácter y mejores costumbres. Aunque Isabelle no parecía conforme con nada de aquello. Y luego estaba Alec…

Sin embargo, aquel día nada de todo aquello importaba. Clary estaba en las carreras con lord Jace Herondale, la señorita Jones y un amigo al que apenas prestaba atención. Tenía bastante menos que ofrecer que Herondale de modo que no merecía su consideración, por el momento.

Al acabar la primera carrera Jace había ganado una buena suma. Dijo que conocía al dueño del caballo, lo que hacía todo aún más emocionante. Clary se instaló en la hierba, con la sombrilla en la mano, disfrutando y dándose aires de superioridad. Iba del brazo de un miembro de la aristocracia, uno especialmente guapo. Su aspecto era encantador y perfectamente a la moda y ella lo sabía. Y tenía información confidencial con respecto al ganador de la carrera anterior. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Formaba parte de la élite.

La segunda carrera no tuvo demasiada emoción pero la tercera fue todo un espectáculo. La gente se entusiasmó y agitó como un avispero en pie de guerra. El trasiego se volvió más intenso a medida que se acercaban más y más personas a las taquillas intentando conseguir apuestas cada vez más altas. Los hombres vestían ropa elegante y cara, reían abiertamente y hacían circular enormes sumas de dinero entre sus manos.

En una ocasión, mientras Herondale hablaba de las patas de los caballos, los corazones fuertes, las habilidades del jinete y demás cosas que Clary no entendía, la joven observó una escena que la dejó absorta. Un caballero corpulento, con el rostro rojo de emoción, estaba bendiciendo su buena suerte con un billete en las manos. Avanzó unos pasos y se dirigió a un hombre de piel macilenta, vestido con ropas oscuras y de aspecto tan lúgubre como el de un encargado de pompas fúnebres.

—¿Ha perdido, viejo amigo? —preguntó el hombre corpulento con simpatía—. No se preocupe ¡Tendrá mejor suerte esta vez! No puede perder siempre. Vuélvalo a intentar, ¡hágame caso! —Y soltó una risotada.

El hombre delgado lo miró con recatada consternación.

—Disculpe, ¿me lo dice a mí? —Hablaba tan bajo que si Clary no hubiese estado tan cerca no le habría entendido.

—Parece que la mala fortuna le ha visitado —insistió el hombre grueso con tono comprensivo—. Les ocurre a las mejores personas. Siga intentándolo, ése es mi consejo.

—De veras, señor, le aseguro que no he tenido mala suerte.

—¡Ah! —exclamó su interlocutor con una mueca—. No lo quiere admitir, ¿verdad?

—Le aseguro, señor…

El hombre robusto se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. En ese instante, una de las personas que pasaban por allí tropezó con el hombre regordete, quien, a su vez, cayó encima del hombre con ropa fúnebre, que levantó las manos para sostener el peso que se le venía encima o para apartarlo. Se disculparon mutuamente y se arreglaron los trajes. La persona que había tropezado murmuró algo, pero en ese momento vio a un conocido y se marchó a saludarlo. Una atractiva joven se acercó al hombre de negro y le pidió que la acompañase a celebrar su buena suerte. Dos hombres que mantenían una acalorada conversación sobre los méritos y fallos de un caballo vinieron a ocupar su lugar.

El hombre robusto siguió quitándose el polvo y suspirando. Entonces, su mano se detuvo un instante y luego rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con gesto de perplejidad.

—¡Mi reloj! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Mi dinero! ¡Mis sellos! ¡Llevaba tres sellos de oro en la cadena de mi reloj! ¡Me han robado!

Clary se volvió y tiró de la manga de Herondale.

—¡Jace! —Dijo con apremio—. Jace, acabo de ver cómo robaban a un hombre. ¡Le han robado el reloj y sus sellos!

Herondale se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de cierta indulgencia.

—Querida Clary, en las carreras ocurre todo el tiempo.

—¡Pero yo lo vi! Lo hicieron de forma muy astuta. Un hombre cayó encima de otro y lo empujó sobre un tercero que puso las manos para protegerse y aprovechó para vaciarle el bolsillo. ¿No piensas hacer nada?

—¿Qué sugieres? —Arqueó las cejas—. A estas alturas el ladrón ya habrá pasado el botín a otro que ni tú ni la víctima conocéis.

—Pero ¡acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo! —protestó.

—¿Y dónde está el ladrón?

Clary miró alrededor. No reconoció a nadie salvo a la víctima y a los dos amigos que discutían sobre el caballo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Jace con aire de impotencia.

—No lo veo.

Él sonrió burlón.

—Por supuesto, e incluso si intentas perseguirle te encontrarás con gente que te frenará. Así operan. Es todo un arte, casi tan difícil como el arte de evitarlos. No pienses más en ello, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Procura no llevar dinero en los bolsillos de tu falda. También se les da muy bien robar a las mujeres.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te importaría apostar algo al caballo de Charles? —preguntó él—. Puede garantizar que llegará entre los primeros.

Aceptó. Apostar era emocionante. Formaba parte del encanto del lugar y dado que no era su dinero, no tenía nada que perder y podía salir ganando. Pero lo que sin duda era mejor que obtener un beneficio económico era saber que formaba parte de ese mundo con el que había soñado desde su adolescencia. Damas de alcurnia agitaban sus faldas al correr de la mano de elegantes caballeros, caballeros con dinero y títulos que apostaban a los caballos, a las cartas o a los dados, caballeros que tomaban el toro por los cuernos y ganaban o perdían fortunas en un día. Clary oía sus conversaciones e imaginaba distintas situaciones, con poca precisión, claro está, porque ella nunca había estado en un local de apuestas, en un combate de perros o de gallos. Nunca había visto un salón de juegos ni a nadie bebido más de la cuenta.

Pero todo aquello rezumaba peligro, y el riesgo era la esencia de la fortuna. Clary poseía juventud, ambición e inteligencia, y por encima de todo pensaba que tenía estilo, esa indefinible cualidad que distingue a los ganadores de los perdedores. Si quería ganar algo duradero, tenía que jugar sus cartas.

* * *

Le fue tan bien como esperaba. Diez días después, volvieron a invitarla, junto con la señorita Jones, a un torneo de tenis sobre hierba en el que se divirtió muchísimo. Por supuesto, ella no jugaba, pero el objetivo era hacer vida social y en eso ya era una experta. Hasta logró una invitación para cabalgar por el parque, al cabo de unos días. Por supuesto, tendrían que prestarle tanto el caballo como el traje, pero eso no suponía problema. Herondale se hacía cargo del caballo y pensaba pedirle el traje a la tía Susannah, que era sólo unos centímetros más alta que ella. Bastaría con doblar la falda en la cintura. Sólo ella lo sabría.

Quedaron de verse el primero de junio. El día era fresco y luminoso, el cielo estaba claro y las calles, limpias tras la lluvia. Emily se reunió con la señorita Jones—a la que empezaba a detestar, aunque lo disimulaba maravillosamente—, lord Herondale y un tal señor Santiago, amigo de Herondale, que mostraba gran interés por la señorita Jones. ¡Dios sabría por qué!

Cabalgaron juntos bajo los árboles, por el camino de Rotten. Clary se sentó con cierta dificultad en la silla de montar. No estaba acostumbrada a los caballos, pero sí decidida a guardar el equilibrio y a aparentar cierto dominio mientras conducía su montura por entre un grupo de niños solemnemente montados en gruesos ponis. Estaba radiante, y lo sabía por los murmullos de aprobación con que la había obsequiado un grupo de caballeros que habían cruzado. El traje le quedaba bastante ceñido y, por lo tanto, la favorecía. El sombrero de montar de copa alta que llevaba sobre su cabello brillante recordaba a un sombrero de caballero pero le sentaba de maravilla. Su piel clara contrastaba maravillosamente con el tono oscuro del sombrero y con el lazo blanco de su blusa.

Los otros se amoldaron a su paso y cabalgaron más o menos a su lado. Hablaron poco hasta que se cruzaron con una de las mujeres más elegantes que Clary había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo plateado y un hermoso rostro. Vestía un traje verde salvia, de corte exquisito, con un cuello de terciopelo, y su caballo era evidentemente un animal de raza. Clary se quedó maravillada y deseó poder cabalgar por Ladies Mile con semejante porte y un aire de superioridad asumido con tanta naturalidad.

La mujer les sonrió al pasar junto a ellos y se ajustó el sombrero con un dedo, colocándolo en un ángulo todavía más apropiado. Miraba directamente a Herondale.

—Buenos días, milord —saludó con aire jocoso.

Herondale clavó su mirada en ella durante un largo y tenso momento y luego se volvió hacia Clary.

—Señorita Lightwood, me estaba usted hablando de la visita de su tía a Yorkshire. Por lo que me cuenta, deduzco que se trata de un hermoso lugar. ¿Va allí a menudo?

Aquello era una imperdonable falta de educación. Hacía por lo menos un cuarto de hora que Clary había comentado lo de Yorkshire y era evidente que aquella mujer le conocía perfectamente. Clary se sintió demasiado asombrada para contestar.

—Aunque me sorprende que se le ocurriese ir a principios de la primavera a un lugar tan al norte —prosiguió él sin dejar de dar la espalda al camino.

Clary lo miró perpleja. El rostro de la mujer compuso una especie de mueca, un gesto que indicaba diversión y amargura a la vez, y acto seguido, fustigó su caballo y se marchó.

—¡Esa mujer te estaba hablando! —exclamó Clary, aún asombrada.

—Mi querida Clary —la boca de Herondale esbozó un ligero rictus—, un caballero no puede prestar atención a todas las rameras que le molestan —explicó con cierta condescendencia—. Especialmente en un lugar público como éste. Y en ningún caso si va acompañado de damas.

—¿Ramera? —balbuceó Clary—. Pero si iba… iba vestida quiero decir.

—¡Existen muchas clases de rameras, del mismo modo que existen muchas clases de casi todo! Cuanto más caras son, más elitista es su clientela y menos las delata su aspecto. Eso es todo. ¡Tendrás que aprender a ser menos ingenua!

Se preguntó cómo era que él conocía el oficio de esa mujer, pero se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios. Evidentemente, tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo si quería salir airosa y lograr el codiciado trofeo.

—¿Serás tan amable de enseñarme? —dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba camuflase sus pensamientos y sus intenciones—. Es un ámbito para el que no he recibido formación alguna.

Él la miró con dureza durante un momento pero luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Tenía unos dientes extraordinariamente finos. En ese momento Clary decidió que haría el máximo esfuerzo por convertirse en lady Herondale, a pesar de que supusiera ciertos inconvenientes. Ya se ocuparía de eso en el momento adecuado y no dudaba que sería capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos.

—Clary, no estoy seguro de que seas tan inocente como pareces. —La seguía mirando fijamente.

La joven puso cara de niña y sonrió con ternura. Barajó la posibilidad de permitir que la conociese más íntimamente, pero la desechó. Era demasiado precipitado y, de todos modos, tarde o temprano ocurriría.

* * *

Jace Herondale fue a visitar a la familia Lightwood durante la segunda semana de junio. Por supuesto, todo estaba previsto y rigurosamente planeado. Marysse parecía muy emocionada y trataba en vano de ocultarlo.

Un cuarto de hora antes de las cuatro, estaban todos sentados en la sala. El sol atravesaba la estancia y, en el jardín, florecían las primeras rosas. Lord Herondale y los hermanos Jones llegarían de un momento a otro. Alec estaba sentado ante el piano, con aire remilgado, improvisando. Clary tenía suficientes conocimientos musicales como para apreciar lo mal que tocaba su hermano, pero se sentía demasiado feliz ante la perspectiva de la visita. Marysse se sentó muy tiesa en una silla como si ya estuviese preparada para servir el té que aún no habían llevado. Isabelle era la única que parecía indiferente. Pero, por supuesto, Isabelle era incapaz de distinguir lo que era importante de lo que no lo era, para ella todos los hombres eran iguales y lo único bueno para lo que servían...bueno, era para lo que ella los usaba.

Clary se mantenía perfectamente sentada en su sitio. Ya había realizado todos los preparativos necesarios y sólo le quedaba practicar cada una de las frases y las miradas, antes de que llegaran.

Aparecieron a la hora prevista y fueron presentados en medio de cierto nerviosismo. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de fruslerías, como manda el ritual. El único que parecía totalmente a sus anchas era Jace Herondale.

Dora llevó el té entre risillas, sonrojada. Se sirvieron los canapés más exquisitos que la señora Dunphy consiguió preparar, galletas en forma de mariposa y otras imposibles de catalogar; todo ello envuelto en un ceremonial que excedía con mucho el habitual.

—Clary nos contó su cita en las carreras —apuntó Marysse para dar conversación, al tiempo que tendía los canapés a Herondale—. Debió de ser un espectáculo fascinante. Yo sólo he ido a las carreras en dos ocasiones, hace ya bastante tiempo, en Yorkshire. Las carreras de Londres tienen más fama. Eso he oído. Háblenos de ellas. ¿Va a menudo?

Clary esperaba que su respuesta fuese discreta, en parte porque le había contado muy poco a su madre sobre las carreras y lo poco que había contado tenía más que ver con el lado elegante y mundano que con el mundillo de las apuestas, los ladrones, los que bebían más de la cuenta y las damas cuya ocupación —ahora se daba cuenta— era similar a la de la amazona que habían cruzado en el camino de Rotten. Rogaba a Dios que Jace tuviese la prudencia suficiente como para evitar, él también, semejantes cuestiones.

Jace sonrió.

—Me temo que no hay tantas carreras como para ir más de dos o tres veces al mes, señora Lightwood. Y, por supuesto, no todas merecen la pena ni para mí ni para una dama.

—¿Acaso existen carreras a las que no acuden las damas? —preguntó Alec, curioso—. ¿Carreras sólo para hombres?

—No, no es eso, señor Lightwood. He escogido el término «damas» para distinguirlas de otras mujeres que acuden a las carreras con otros propósitos.

Alec se quedó boquiabierto, pero su rostro reflejaba interés. Sin embargo, recordó a tiempo que debía guardar la compostura y cerró la boca. Clary miró a Isabelle con el rabillo del ojo. Ambas conocían el celo desmedido de Alec en mantener las normas de corrección social. Pero Isabelle hizo la pregunta que su hermano no se atrevió a formular.

—¿Se refiere a mujeres carentes de virtud? —preguntó abiertamente—. Mundanas, creo que las llaman.

Jace sonrió.

—Así las llaman, en efecto, entre otras muchas cosas —asintió—. Existen los aficionados a las carreras y aquellas que siguen a los aficionados a las carreras y aquellos que siguen a las que siguen. Marchantes de caballos, jugadores e incluso ladrones.

Marysse frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Vaya! No parece tan agradable como había imaginado.

—Las carreras varían casi tanto como la gente, señora Lightwood —explicó Jace al tiempo que cogía otro canapé—. Sólo pretendía aclarar por qué no acudo a las carreras en ciertas ocasiones.

Marysse relajó el semblante.

—Por supuesto. Había empezado a temer por Clary, innecesariamente, por lo que parece. Supongo que lo entenderá.

—No esperaba menos de usted. Pero le aseguro que no me atrevería a llevar a Clary a ningún sitio que no pudiese visitar con mi propia madre.

-No conozco a su madre-se interesó Marysse inmediatamente.

—Lady Carson —contestó Jace con soltura.

—Nos encantaría conocerla. Debería traerla a casa —propuso el señor Jones, sin perder un minuto.

—Me temo que vive en Cumberland. —Jace podía prescindir de su madre sin problema—. Rara vez viene a Londres.

—¿Lady Carson? —Jones no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema—. No me suena.

—¿Conoce Cumberland, señor Jones? —preguntó Clary. No le gustaba Jones y le molestaba su curiosidad.

Jones se quedó un tanto abatido.

—No, señorita Lightwood. ¿Es bonito?

Clary se volvió hacia Jace con las cejas enarcadas.

—Muy bonito, aunque un poco rústico —contestó—. Carece de muchas comodidades de la vida civilizada.

—¿No tiene farolas? —inquirió Isabelle—. Estoy segura de que tienen agua caliente y chimeneas.

—Por supuesto, señorita Lightwood. Me refería a clubes para caballeros, vinos importados, sastres de calidad, teatros y todas esas cosas que, en definitiva, hacen posible la vida en sociedad.

—Debe de ser muy aburrido para su madre —afirmó la señorita Jones con tono cortante—. Yo no me casaría con un hombre que tuviese la mala fortuna o el deseo perverso de vivir en Cumberland.

—Entonces, si alguien así se lo propone, no tiene más que negarse —repuso Isabelle. Clary sonrió para sus adentros. Aparentemente, a Isabelle tampoco le gustaba la señorita Jones. Pero rogaba al cielo que no se comportase groseramente—. Esperemos que le hagan una oferta que sea más de su agrado —remató su hermana.

La señorita Jones hizo un gesto malhumorado.

—Por supuesto que me la harán, señorita Lightwood —protestó.

Jace se inclinó. Su bello rostro estaba sombrío y sus labios en tensión.

—No creo que reciba una oferta mejor que la de lord Carson, señorita Jones. Por lo menos no para casarse.

Se hizo un silencio embarazoso. Era imperdonable que se hubiese permitido ofender a una mujer de semejante manera, por muy clara que hubiese sido la provocación. Marysse no sabía qué decir.

Clary tenía que hacer algo.

—Es perfecto que no todos tengamos los mismos gustos —afirmó con presteza—. Pero estoy segura de que las propiedades de lord Carson resultan muy habitables. No es lo mismo vivir en un sitio que estar de visita. Cuando uno está en su casa, siempre encuentra algo en qué ocuparse. Surgen un sinfín de responsabilidades.

—¡Qué inteligencia la suya! —opinó Jace—. Las propiedades de lord Carson son muy extensas. Cría caballos de raza y tiene ganado; además puede dedicarse a cazar y pescar. También tiene molinos y… —Se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de propiedades, es decir, de dinero, algo que resultaba sumamente vulgar—. Mamá tiene mucho en qué ocupar su tiempo, especialmente con sus otros tres hijos.

—Sin duda lleva una vida muy atareada —asintió Marysse intentando zanjar la cuestión.

La tarde siguió su curso y la conversación se reanimó. Clary se esforzó en que las cosas fueran bien y Alec, que se había quedado muy impresionado, sacó a relucir sus mejores modales, que en verdad resultaron excelentes.

Cuando las visitas se marcharon, Clary e Isabelle se encontraron en la sala. Isabelle abrió las puertas para que entrase el sol de últimas horas de la tarde.

—No fuiste de mucha ayuda —se quejó Clary—. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de qué clase de criatura es la señorita Jones.

—También me he dado cuenta de qué clase de criatura es él —contestó Isabelle sin dejar de mirar las rosas.

—¿El señor Jones? —preguntó Clary, sorprendida—. No es nadie.

—No, no Jones. Tu lord Herondale. Esta rosa amarilla habrá florecido mañana.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? Isabelle, pretendo comprometerme con Jace Herondale, de modo que vigila tu lengua cuando nos visite.

—¿Que pretendes qué? —Isabelle se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

—¡Ya lo has oído! Pienso casarme con él, de modo que intenta ser amable, por lo menos por ahora.

—¡Clary! ¡Apenas lo conoces!

—Lo conoceré lo suficiente cuando llegue el momento.

—¡No puedes casarte con él! ¡Sería una insensatez!

—¡Por supuesto que no lo sería! Puede que a ti te agrade pasarte la vida soñando y yendo de flor en flor, pero a mí no. Sin duda Jace es perfecto.

—¿Perfecto? —repitió Isabelle incrédula—. ¡Es espantoso! Es superficial, jugador y probablemente un libertino. No forma parte de nuestro mundo, Clary. Si te casas con él te hará desgraciada.

—Eres una soñadora, Isabelle. Cualquier hombre te hará desgraciada en un momento o en otro, eso es lo que me dijiste una vez. Creo que Jace tiene más que ofrecer que la mayoría y pienso casarme con él. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

Estaba convencida. Allí, sentada en la sala, mirando la cara de Isabelle y su denso pelo resplandeciente de luz estival, comprendió hasta qué punto estaba convencida. Lo que al empezar la tarde era sólo una idea se había convertido en una decisión irrevocable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si he actualizado antes de lo esperado, y he de decir que ¡Vamos a ttener un libro sobre Simon! *grita como una histérica ***

**Tambien he de decir que voy a empezar otro fic, un AU sobre el instituto en el que en realidad hacen de todo menos ir al instituto y en el que Alec tiene una obsesión con un chico y se encuentra con el en una fiesta.**

* * *

Era a finales de julio. Marysse estaba colocando flores en la sala, pensando que lo que debería estar haciendo era revisar las cuentas de la casa. Dora entró sin llamar.

Marysse se detuvo, con una larga margarita blanca en la mano. Realmente no podía tolerar semejante comportamiento. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a hablar y fue entonces cuando vio el rostro de Dora.

—¡Dora! ¿Qué ocurre? —Dejó caer la margarita.

—¡Oh, señora! —Dora emitió un largo lamento—. ¡Oh, señora!

—Contrólate, Dora. Dime qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido el chico de la carnicería, de nuevo? Te dije que si seguía con su actitud impertinente se lo contaras a Nicholas. Él convencerá a ese jovencito de que refrene su lengua si no quiere perder su trabajo. Ahora, deja de sollozar y vuelve a tu trabajo. Y, no vuelvas a entrar en la sala sin llamar. Procura no olvidarlo.

Recogió la margarita y volvió a mirar el jarrón. Se veía demasiado azul en el lado izquierdo.

—¡Oh, no, señora! —Dora seguía a su lado—. No tiene nada que ver con el chico. Yo misma solucioné esa cuestión lo amenacé con echarle el perro, ¡imagínese!

—No tenemos perro, Dora.

—Lo sé, pero él no.

—No deberías mentir, Dora —repuso sin ánimo de criticar. Pensaba que era un trato justo. Sus palabras nacían de la costumbre, de lo que pensaba que debía decir, sobre todo de lo que esperaba que Robert quería que dijese—. Bueno, entonces ¿qué ocurre?

El rostro de Dora se volvió a contraer al recordar lo ocurrido.

—¡Oh, señora, el asesino ha vuelto a atacar! Nos va a estrangular a todos si ponemos un pie fuera de la casa.

Marysse lo negó, de entrada, para evitar que Dora se pusiese más histérica.

—¡Menuda tontería! No corres peligro alguno siempre y cuando no te pasees sola por la noche, y ninguna muchacha decente lo haría. No tienes nada que temer.

—Pero señora ¡ha vuelto a actuar! Ha agredido a Daisy, una sirvienta de la señora Waterman, ¡a plena luz del día!

Marysse sintió un escalofrío.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Dora? ¿No estarás repitiendo una sarta de estúpidos rumores? ¿De dónde sacas semejante información, de algún chico sin hogar?

—No, señora. Jenks, que también trabaja para el señor Waterman, se lo dijo a Nicholas.

—¿De veras? Dile a Nicholas que se presente ante mí.

—¿Ahora mismo, señora? —Dora estaba muy alterada.

—Sí, ¡ahora mismo!

Dora salió disparada y Marysse, para calmarse, volvió a ocuparse de las flores. El resultado no quedó a su gusto. Nicholas llamó a la puerta.

—Sí —dijo fríamente—. Nicholas, Dora me ha dicho que estuvo presente mientras usted y ese Jenks hablaban sobre las dos muchachas a las que asesinaron recientemente y sobre un nuevo crimen.

El joven se puso rígido, en su rostro habitualmente inexpresivo se reflejaba la sorpresa.

—¡No, señora! El señor Jenks vino para traer una botella de Oporto que el señor Waterman quería regalar al señor Lightwood. Mientras estábamos en mi cuarto, me dijo que tenía que mantener a las chicas en casa porque una muchacha de la casa de los Waterman, Daisy, creo que se llamaba, había sido atacada en la calle, unos días antes. Al parecer es una chica robusta, poco dada a desmayarse. Llevaba un bote de conservas en escabeche en la mano y le propinó un buen golpe al agresor. Salió ilesa y parecía bastante tranquila hasta que llegó a casa. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de la suerte que podía haber corrido y sufrió una crisis nerviosa.

—Comprendo. —Se alegraba de no haberle criticado abiertamente pues así podía salir airosa de ese incidente—. ¿Y dónde estaba Dora?

—Imagino, señora, que en ese momento pasaba por delante de mi cuarto.

—Gracias, Nick. Tal vez sea mejor que no envíe a las chicas a hacer ningún encargo fuera, como sugería Jenks al menos por ahora. Ojalá me hubiese contado esto antes.

—Se lo conté al señor, señora, y me pidió que no la preocupara con esta clase de noticias.

—Ya. —Se preguntó por qué motivo Robert le habría pedido tal cosa. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella o una de las niñas hubiesen salido solas? ¿Acaso pensaba que sólo las sirvientas corrían peligro? ¿Por qué habían matado a Chloe Abernathy, entonces?—. Gracias, Nick. Vaya e intente calmar a Dora. Y coméntele que será mejor que deje de escuchar tras las puertas.

—¡Sí, señora, por supuesto! —Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía previsto ir a ver a Martha Prebble por la tarde. No entendía por qué, a pesar de no gustarle, aquella mujer le daba lástima. Tal vez porque le desagradaba el vicario, lo que en sí era una estupidez. Sin duda se trataba de un buen hombre y probablemente se comportaba tan correctamente con Martha como cualquier otro marido lo haría con su esposa. Pensándolo bien, no se puede esperar que un vicario sea un dechado de romanticismo; ser honesto, sobrio, educado y ganarse el respeto de la comunidad ya es suficientemente complicado. No se le puede exigir nada más. Evidentemente, Martha era una mujer razonable, aunque no lo hubiese sido de joven.

Eso le hizo pensar en Clary. Estaba muy bien que aceptase invitaciones esporádicas de lord Herondale pero, por algunos de sus comentarios, Marysse temía que su ahijada albergase planes más serios con respecto a él. Clary debía abandonar semejantes proyectos por su propio bien. De lo contrario, podría llegar a sufrir mucho, no sólo por tener que renunciar a sus expectativas sino por la nefasta influencia que eso podría tener a la hora de conseguir otros pretendientes. La gente es muy dada a pensar lo peor. La mala reputación podía desanimar a otros jóvenes —o, lo que es lo mismo, a sus madres—, menos aristocráticos pero más al alcance de Clary.

Después de lo hablado con Nick, decidió que era mejor no ir hasta la casa del vicario sola. Le pediría a Clary que la acompañase, de ese modo podrían charlar en privado. Hacía una tarde deliciosa para dar un paseo. Era bastante mejor que ir con Isabelle, que era imprevisible. Isabelle detestaba al vicario y no parecía interesada ni dispuesta a disimularlo. Ésa era otra cuestión pendiente: tenía que encontrar la forma de enseñar a Izzy el arte de disimular u ocultar sus sentimientos. Entre otras cosas, sus sentimientos resultaban demasiado exacerbados para una dama. Quería mucho a Isabelle; de todos sus hijos era la más cálida, la más dispuesta a entablar relación y la que tenía un sentido del humor más agudo, pero se mostraba excesivamente rebelde. En ciertas ocasiones Marysse llegaba a desesperarse. ¡Si al menos adquiriese un poco de tacto antes de arruinar su vida social con una de sus salidas de tono! ¡Si pensara antes de hablar! ¿Qué hombre iba a quererla con ese carácter? La mayoría de las veces en las reuniones parecía una especie de bomba a punto de estallar.

Revisó el jarrón con flores algo exasperada y decidió que con semejante estado de ánimo no merecía la pena hacer más esfuerzos, sólo conseguiría empeorarlo. Sería mejor ir a buscar a Clary y decirle que iban a ir hasta la casa del vicario juntas. ¡Por lo menos no le arruinaría la tarde a Isabelle!

* * *

El paseo hasta Cater Street resultó muy placentero. Brillaba el sol y la brisa movía las hojas. Salieron poco después de las tres. Clary no parecía entusiasmada pero aceptó de buena gana.

Marysse se dijo que era mejor tocar el tema de forma indirecta.

—Nicholas me ha comentado que han atacado a otra joven en la calle —empezó con ardides dignos de un hombre de negocios. Era mejor incluir esa cuestión en el lote.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Clary, que parecía interesada pero no asustada, tal como Marysse hubiese esperado—. Espero que no fuese nada serio.

—Aparentemente no, pero parece que se debe más a la buena suerte que a la falta de intención del agresor —contestó Marysse secamente. Quería que Clary se asustase lo suficiente para garantizar que no correría riesgos inútilmente. El riesgo era alto y los daños podían ser permanentes.

—¿Quién era? ¿Alguien que conocemos?

—Una de las criadas de los Waterman. Pero eso no tiene importancia. No debes salir sola, ninguna de vosotras debe hacerlo hasta que la policía detenga a ese lunático.

—¡Pero esto puede durar eternamente! —protestó Clary—. Pensaba visitar a la señorita Jones el viernes por la tarde.

—¡Pero si la señorita Jones ni siquiera te cae bien!

—¡Que me caiga bien o mal no tiene nada que ver! Mamá, ella conoce a gente que me gustaría conocer, o por lo menos encontrar en alguna ocasión.

—Entonces tendrás que llevar a Alec o a Isabelle contigo. No irás sola, Clary.

Clary sintió arderle la cara.

—Alec no querrá ir. Va a comer con Magnus. Al pobre Magnus le ha costado un mes convencerle.

-Alec tendría que ser más discreto con eso-murmuró Marysse-No quiero saber lo que puede pasar si su padre se entera.

-He intentado avisarle varias veces, pero parece que no atiende a razones. En eso se parece a Isabelle.

Tras un leve asentimiento Marysse volvió a abordar el tema.

—Pues ve con Isabelle.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Clary con evidente disgusto—. Sabes tan bien como yo que Isabelle lo estropearía todo. Aunque no dijese nada su cara la delataría.

—¿Debo entender que tampoco a ella le cae bien la señorita Jones? —replicó Marysse con cierta ironía.

—Isabelle no es nada pragmática.

Era el momento justo para cambiar de tercio y Marysse no desaprovechó la ocasión.

—A mí me parece que tú tampoco eres demasiado ducha en la cuestión. Tu interés por lord Herondale está destinado al fracaso y le ves demasiado a menudo como para que pueda considerársele un simple amigo. Si sigues así lograrás que la gente empiece a murmurar sobre ti y acabarán conociéndote como la amiguita de Herondale —Marysse intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Pretendo convertirme en la esposa de Herondale—sentenció Clary con un aplomo que dejó perpleja a Marysse—. Lo que demuestra que soy bastante pragmática.

—¡No seas ridícula! —replicó Marysse—. Herondale nunca se casaría con una joven sin relaciones y sin dinero. Aunque él lo desease, sus padres se lo impedirían.

Clary miró por encima de su madre y siguió caminando calle abajo.

—Su padre está muerto y él tiene el mismo poder que su madre. No pierdas el tiempo intentando convencerme. Estoy decidida.

—Y tienes la desfachatez de afirmar que Isabelle no es nada pragmática —se quejó Marysse, desesperada, mientras llegaban a Cater Street—. Por lo menos predica con el ejemplo y no menciones este tema delante del vicario.

—No se me ocurriría comentar nada en presencia del vicario —contestó Clary—. No entiende nada de estos temas.

—Estoy segura de que sí entiende, pero como religioso no le interesan. Todos los hombres son iguales ante Dios.

Clary le lanzó una mirada penetrante que dejó al descubierto su propio desdén por el vicario y la hizo quedar como una hipócrita. No era un sentimiento agradable, y mucho menos si venía provocado por la hija menor de una.

—Bueno, si aspiras a convertirte en una dama será mejor que empieces a aprender a comportarte, incluso cuando estés a disgusto —sentenció Marysse con tono amenazador, consciente de que el consejo servía tanto para su hija como para ella.

—Como con la señorita Jones —repuso Clary con una sonrisa.

Marysse no supo qué contestar. Afortunadamente ya estaban delante de la puerta de los Prebble.

Cinco minutos después estaban en la sala. Martha Prebble había pedido el té y estaba sentada en un mullido sofá, frente a ellas. Curiosamente, Alec también se encontraba allí, charlando animadamente y llevaba a Max con él. No pareció sorprenderse de verlas. Martha se excusó por la ausencia del vicario con un tono que hizo sospechar a Marysse que probablemente Martha Prebble se sentía tan aliviada por ello como ellas.

—Es muy gentil de su parte el ofrecerse a ayudar, señora Lightwood—empezó Martha inclinándose ligeramente—. Algunas veces me pregunto qué sería de esta parroquia sin usted y sus bondadosos hijos. Alexander y Max estuvieron aquí la semana pasada. —Se volvió hacia los hermanos y les dedicó una sonrisa—. Nos echaron una mano con los huérfanos. Son unos jovenes encantadores.

Marysse sonrió. Max nunca le había causado problema alguno, y tampoco Alec, salvo quizá, brevemente, cuando ella se percató de que era lo que realmente su hijo primogénito prefería y decidió ocultárselo a su marido. Pero las cosas habían salido bien y eso los hacía felices a todos… hasta que llegó Magnus quien complicó las cosas todavía más. Ahora era imposible cubrir a Alec frente a su padre, aunque este parecía seguir ocupado con sus problemas y no prestaba atención a todas las veces en las que Alec y Magnus salían a cenar. En alguna ocasión se había llegado a plantear que… Pero Martha Prebble seguía hablando.

—… por supuesto que debemos ayudar a esas pobres mujeres. A pesar de lo que el vicario opine, creo que son víctimas de sus circunstancias.

—Las clases pobres no tienen la suerte de gozar de una buena educación como la nuestra —añadió Alec, indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

En ocasiones Alec resultaba tan pomposo como Robert. Marysse no había seguido el principio de la conversación, pero podía imaginarlo. Estaban preparando un acto benéfico con merienda, té y refrescos para ayudar a las madres solteras. Era un proyecto que Marysse había planteado en un momento de despiste.

La señora se quedó algo desconcertada, como si se hubiera estado refiriendo a algo muy distinto. Finalmente, prosiguió:

—Naturalmente. Pero el vicario siempre dice que nuestro deber es ayudarles, sea cual sea su situación, por muy bajo que caigan.

—Por supuesto.

Marysse se alegró al ver entrar a la sirvienta con el té.

—Tal vez sea mejor que hablemos del programa. ¿Quién dijo usted que nos iba a dirigir? Si lo ha comentado, lo he olvidado.

—El vicario —contestó Martha con una expresión indescifrable—. Después de todo, es el mejor cualificado para hablarnos del pecado, el arrepentimiento, la debilidad de la carne y su castigo.

Marysse se horrorizó ante aquella mención y agradeció al cielo el haber venido con Clary en lugar de con Isabelle. ¡Sólo Dios sabía qué habría dicho Isabelle en esa situación!

—Buena idea —dijo impulsivamente, aunque pensaba que aquello no serviría de nada, salvo para aquellas personas que se sintiesen aliviadas confesando sus sentimientos. Pobre Martha. Debía de ser agotador tratar de vivir con tanta rectitud. Miró a Alec de reojo. Se preguntaba si su hijo habría pensado alguna vez en esa clase de asuntos. Parecía tan dulce, tan sumiso y satisfecho ¿Qué pensamientos se ocultaban tras su hermoso rostro? Se volvió hacia Martha, de nuevo. Ese dolor que reflejaba su semblante, ¿sería provocado por la pena de no haber tenido ningún hijo?

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señora Prebble —comentaba Alec, entusiasta—. Seguro que toda la comunidad deseará colaborar. Le prometo que no faltaremos.

—Querido, puedes opinar por ti misma —matizó Marysse algo molesta—, pero no por los demás. Yo iré, desde luego, pero no sabemos si Clary o Isabelle lo harán. Creo que Izzy ya tiene una cita. —Y si no la tenía, Marysse le buscaría una rápido. La velada ya puede resultar suficientemente desastrosa sin la nefasta influencia de Isabelle haciendo comentarios inapropiados.

Se giraron todas hacia Clary, que abrió los ojos con aparente inocencia.

—¿Cuándo dijo que sería el encuentro, señora Prebble?

—El viernes de la semana que viene, por la noche, en la entrada de la iglesia.

Clary hizo un mohín.

—¡Oh, qué pena! Le prometí a una amiga hacerle un favor: visitar a un anciano familiar; supongo que entiende que no se arriesgaría a ir sola todo el trayecto. Las visitas significan tanto para los ancianos especialmente cuando no gozan de buena salud…

«Clary, eres una mentirosa», pensó Marysse, temiendo que su cara la traicionase. Pero tenía que reconocer que Clary se las había apañado sorprendentemente bien.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre conversaciones educadas y triviales, té caliente y aromático, galletas algo blandas, y todas deseando que el vicario no volviese antes de que se fueran.

Volvieron las tres juntas, caminando, hacia la casa. Alec y Clary iban hablando. Alec más que su hermana, que parecía algo decaída. Marysse se atrasó unos pasos porque seguía pensando en Martha Prebble y en el tipo de mujer que había que ser para disfrutar viviendo con el vicario. ¿Habría sido distinta de joven? Sólo Dios sabía. Robert podía resultar muy pedante en ocasiones, tal vez todos los hombres lo fueran un poco, pero el vicario era con mucho el peor. Marysse había sentido muchas veces ganas de reír de Robert o de Alec e incluso de Magnus, y eso que aun no se conocian muy bien, y no lo había hecho por cobardía. ¿Tendría Martha las mismas ganas de reír? No tenía cara de querer reír. De hecho, cuanto más lo pensaba más le parecía que sólo tenía cara de sufrir: facciones prominentes, sentimientos profundos, no era una cara para estar en paz.

* * *

Un mes después, la velada era sólo un incómodo recuerdo. Isabelle estaba encantada de que le hubiesen prohibido asistir y aceptó con agrado el tener que fingirse repentinamente indispuesta.

Aquélla era una noche borrascosa, fría para el mes de agosto. Marysse, Alec. Max y Clary habían asistido a otro acto en la iglesia. Martha Prebble tenía un fuerte constipado y necesitaba de gente como Marysse, con capacidad de organización, para que le echaran una mano en el servicio de comidas, en que se cumpliesen los horarios previstos y en que lo dejasen todo bien limpio al marchar. Isabelle volvía a quedarse en casa, feliz, aunque esta vez le dolía la cabeza de verdad.

Pensó que la migraña podía deberse al tiempo, que estaba pesado y tormentoso, de modo que abrió las puertas del jardín para que entrase aire fresco. El remedio resultó muy eficaz y hacia las nueve de la noche ya se sentía mejor.

Cerró las puertas a las diez, porque ya había oscurecido. Allí sentada, en plena noche, se sentía algo vulnerable puesto que entre el jardín y la calle no había más que un seto de rosales. Estaba leyendo un libro de los que su padre no aprobaba. Era el momento perfecto puesto que ni él ni ningun hombre que no fuera Nick, estaban en casa.

A las diez y media, la noche había caído por completo. La señora Dunphy llamó a la puerta de la sala.

Isabelle levantó la vista.

—¿Sí?

La señora Dunphy entró, con el pelo algo revuelto y el delantal apretujado entre los dedos.

Isabelle la miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué pasa, señora Dunphy?

—Supongo que no debería molestarla, señorita Isabelle, pero no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué la preocupa, señora Dunphy? ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

—¡Oh, no, señorita Isabelle! Es Lily. —Parecía preocupada—. Ha salido otra vez con ese Jack Brody, y todavía no ha regresado. Ya son más de las diez y media, y tiene que levantarse a las seis de la mañana.

—Bueno, no se preocupe —aconsejó Isabelle con cierta dureza. Siempre intentaba no verse envuelta en problemas domésticos—. Tal vez si se encuentra cansada mañana, aprenda que no puede salir hasta tan tarde.

La señora Dunphy contuvo la respiración, visiblemente molesta.

—No lo entiende, señorita Isabelle. Son más de las diez y media y todavía no ha vuelto. Nunca me gustó ese Jack Brody. Nicholas dijo en un par de ocasiones que no le parecía un muchacho de fiar, hasta que Lily le pidió que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Isabelle ya se había percatado de que Nick parecía tener cierto interés por Lily, por lo que no le extrañó que Jack Brody no fuese de su agrado, como no lo habría sido cualquier otro con el que Lily saliese.

—No se tome tan en serio la opinión de Nicholas, señora Dunphy. Seguramente se trata de un joven inofensivo.

—Señorita Isabelle, son más las once que las diez, está muy oscuro ahí fuera y Lily está en algún lugar, con un hombre que no es trigo limpio. El señor Nicholas ha salido en su busca. No obstante, creo que usted debería hacer algo.

Isabelle comprendió, por primera vez, qué temía la señora Dunphy.

—¡Señora Dunphy, no sea exagerada! —La riñó no porque fuera exagerada sino porque había logrado asustarla también—. Estará aquí enseguida; cuando llegue, dígale que pase a verme. Le dejaré claro que si vuelve a hacer algo así perderá su empleo. Dígale eso a Nicholas cuando regrese y usted váyase a la cama. Nicholas esperará despierto.

—Sí, señorita Isabelle. ¿Cree que… que estará bien?

—Dejará de estarlo si repite algo así. Ahora, vuelva a la cocina y no se preocupe más.

—Sí, gracias, señorita.

La señora se marchó. Seguía apretujando el delantal con una de sus manos.

Nick llegó media hora después, ya pasadas las once.

Isabelle dejó el libro. Estaba a punto de acostarse. No tenía sentido esperar despierta a que llegasen los otros, a pesar de que se retrasaban más de lo previsto. Las reuniones en la iglesia solían terminar hacia las diez. Tal vez había muchos trastos que recoger, y luego tendrían que encontrar un carruaje que las llevase a casa. Su padre estaba en el club y no recordaba dónde había dicho Magnus que iba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nick?

—Ya son más de las once, Izzy, y Lily aún no ha regresado. Con tu permiso, voy a llamar a la policía.

—¿La policía? ¿Para qué? ¡No podemos molestar a la policía porque nuestra sirvienta sale con un desvergonzado! Seremos el hazmerreír del vecindario. Papá nunca nos perdonaría. Aunque —pensó en la mejor manera de construir la frase—, aunque pasase toda la noche fuera.

Nick endureció el gesto.

—Ninguna de las chicas del servicio es una imbécil, Isabelle. Le ha ocurrido algo malo.

—Está bien. En lugar de inmoral, llamémosle locura transitoria o irresponsabilidad.

Isabelle empezaba a sentirse francamente asustada. Deseaba que su padre estuviera en casa, o Alec; ellos sabrían qué hacer. ¿Estaría Lily realmente en peligro? ¿Debía llamar a la policía? Sólo pensar en la policía la asustaba, le parecía humillante. La gente respetable no necesitaba llamar a la policía. Si lo hacía, ¿su padre la regañaría? Empezó a imaginar posibles rumores y desgracias, el semblante de su padre rojo de indignación, Lily yaciendo en una calle.

—Está bien, será mejor que los llame —dijo con tono quedo.

—Sí, Iz. Iré personalmente. Cierra la puerta tras de mí y no te preocupes. Con la señora Dunphy y Dora aquí estarás bien. No dejeis entrar a nadie.

Isabelle se sentó a esperar. De repente, la habitación le parecía inquietante y se apretó contra los cojines del sofá. Se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión adecuada; parecía un tanto desmedido enviar a Nick a la policía porque Lily no era tan decente como debería. Su padre se pondría furioso. Serían la comidilla del barrio. Su madre se sentiría avergonzada, puesto que aquello dañaría la reputación de la casa.

Se levantó, dispuesta a retener a Nick, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba sentada en el sofá, temblando, cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de entrada. Se quedó helada.

Escuchó a Alec decir:

—¡No me había cansado tanto en toda mi vida! ¿La señora Prebble suele hacer todo eso ella sola?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Marysse, fatigada—. Sólo que, al estar enferma, no ha llamado a la gente que suele ayudarla.

Abrieron la puerta de la sala.

—Isabelle, ¿qué demonios haces ahí, acurrucada como un niño y a media luz? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Marysse avanzó rápidamente hacia ella. Isabelle estaba tan contenta de verla que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Tragó saliva.

—Mamá, Lily no ha vuelto a casa. ¡Nicholas ha ido a avisar a la policía!

Marysse se quedó de una pieza.

—¿La policía? —repitió Clary, incrédula y molesta—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Isabelle? Hace falta estar loco.

Alec siguió con el mismo argumento.

—¿Qué dirán los vecinos? ¡No podemos llamar a la policía porque una de nuestras sirvientas se ha escapado con alguien! —Miró alrededor como si esperase que el hombre en cuestión hiciese acto de presencia—. ¿Dónde está Magnus?

—No está, ¡evidentemente! —soltó Isabelle—. ¿Crees que si hubiese estado aquí se habría ido a la cama?

—No deberías haber dejado a Isabelle sola —protestó Clary con rabia.

—Bueno, ¡tal vez mamá no sabía que Lily iba a escoger justo el día de hoy para desaparecer! —Isabelle oyó cómo se le quebraba la voz. Pensaba en Lily, tirada en una calle—. Puede estar muerta o algo así, y a vosotras no se os ocurren más que comentarios estúpidos.

Antes de que siguiesen con el tema, la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse y Robert entró en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué pasa, Marysse? —preguntó.

—Isabelle ha llamado a la policía porque Lily ha desaparecido —contestó Alec, furioso—. ¡Seremos el hazmerreír de todo el barrio!

Robert miró a Isabelle estupefacto.

—¿Isabelle?

—¿Sí, papá? —No se atrevía a mirarle.

—¿Qué te ha impulsado a cometer semejante locura, hija?

—Estaba asustada, podría haber pasado algo… —empezó Marysse.

—¡Cállate, Marysse! —replicó secamente su marido—. Isabelle , ¡estoy esperando una respuesta!

Isabellee se sintió tan indignada que las lágrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos. Miró a su padre con el mismo enfado con que él la miraba a ella.

—Si vamos a ser la comidilla de los vecinos —respondió—, prefiero que sea porque nos preocupamos demasiado que porque no nos preocupamos lo suficiente y no intentamos ayudarla cuando yacía malherida en alguna callejuela.

—¡Isabelle, sube a tu cuarto!

En silencio, con la cabeza en alto, y mirando la cabezita de su hermano que asomaba por la barandilla, Isabelle subió por la escalera. Su habitación estaba fría y oscura pero en lo único que podía pensar era que fuera hacía todavía más frío y había más oscuridad.

* * *

Por la mañana, se levantó cansada y con dolor de cabeza. Recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo más seguro era que su padre siguiese enfadado y la pobre Lily se llevaría la peor parte, probablemente incluso la despidiesen. Nick tampoco debía de estar escuchando alabanzas, precisamente. Tenía que procurar no empeorar su situación dejando que su padre se enterara de que había sido él quien había sugerido llamar a la policía.

Por supuesto, si despedía a Lily, toda la casa caería en el desorden hasta que encontraran una sustituta. La señora Dunphy se sentiría muy molesta, Dora se volvería estúpida, y su madre se quejaría de lo difícil que es encontrar a una chica decente, por no hablar de lo complicado que resulta enseñarle a hacer bien su trabajo.

Todavía era temprano pero ya no le apetecía volverse a dormir. De todos modos, era mejor enfrentarse al problema cuanto antes en lugar de dejar que creciese y alcanzase proporciones alarmantes.

No había pasado del vestíbulo cuando vio a Dora.

—¡Oh, señorita Isabelle!

—¿Qué ocurre, Dora? Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Estás enferma?

—No, no es eso, señorita. Pero… ¿no le parece terrible?

Isabelle sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Su padre no podía haber echado a Lily en plena noche.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dora? Me acosté antes de que Lily volviese.

—¡Oh, señorita Isabelle! —Dora suspiró con tristeza—. Nunca volvió. Debe de estar muerta en alguna calle y nosotros ¡acostados en nuestras camas, como si no nos importase en absoluto!

—¡No tiene por qué ser así! —replicó Isabelle, intentando convencerse a sí misma—. Probablemente ella también esté en una cama, en alguna pensión con ese tal Jack como-se-llame.

—¡Oh, no, señorita! Es muy cruel por su parte decir algo así —soltó bruscamente—. Lo siento, señorita Isabelle, pero no debió de sugerir algo así. Lily era una buena chica. Nunca hubiese hecho eso, ¡y mucho menos sin avisar!

Isabelle cambió de tema.

—¿Sabes si ha venido la policía? Creo que Nicholas fue a avisarles.

—Sí, señorita, vino un guardia. Dijo que la chica no debía de ser lo que parecía y que pensaba que Lily había desaparecido voluntariamente. Pero, los policías tampoco son lo que parecen. Se mezclan con todo tipo de gente y ya se sabe ¿No lo cree así?

—No lo sé, Dora. No conozco a ningún policía.

El desayuno fue formal y tenso. Incluso Magnus parecía sumamente preocupado. Robert y él se fueron a trabajar, y Clary y Marysse se marcharon a la modista, para encargar unos arreglos. Max decidió que era un fantástico día para hacer sus deberes de latín. Alec se quedó en su cuarto escribiendo cartas; era increíble la cantidad de correspondencia que mantenía. A Isabelle no se le ocurrían más de dos o tres personas a las que escribir, cada mes.

Eran las once y media. Isabelle pintaba y los resultados eran bastante buenos, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba de buen humor, y que no tenía la habilidad natural de Clary. Nick llamó y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nick? —dijo Isabelle sin levantar la vista de la paleta. Estaba preparando un tono sepia apagado para pintar las hojas más alejadas y quería que le quedase perfecto. Le encantaba pintar y aquella mañana le resultaba una actividad especialmente relajante.

—Señorita Isabelle, hay una persona que desea ver a la señora Lightwood, pero como no se encuentra insiste en entrevistarse con usted.

Dejó a un lado el sepia.

—¿Qué quiere decir «una persona», Nick? ¿De qué clase de persona se trata?

—Un policía, Izzy.

Charlotte sintió el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo. ¡Había ocurrido algo malo! ¿O habrían venido para quejarse de que los molestasen con problemas domésticos?

—Será mejor que le hagas pasar.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo por si acaso se vuelve molesto? Con la policía nunca se sabe. Están acostumbrados a tratar con otra clase de gente.

Isabelle hubiese agradecido su apoyo moral.

—No, gracias, Nick. Pero, por favor, quédate en el vestíbulo para que pueda llamarte, si es preciso.

La puerta se volvió a abrir al cabo de unos minutos.

—El inspector Lewis, señorita.

El hombre que entró en la sala era alto e impresionaba porque no iba demasiado arreglado; su cabello estaba revuelto y su chaqueta medio raída. Su rostro no tenía nada de especial, tal vez un ligero toque semítico aunque sus ojos eran marron claro y su pelo castaño. Parecía inteligente. Cuando empezó a hablar, Isabelle comprobó que su voz tenía una belleza poco habitual, que contrastaba con su aspecto poco favorecedor, aunque aun así tenía algo de atractivo en él. La miró de arriba a abajo, a conciencia, lo que la molestó.

—Siento tener que hablar con usted cuando está sola, señorita Lightwood, pero no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Quiere sentarse?

Se negó por instinto.

—No, gracias —repuso con tono cortante—. ¿Qué desea?

—Lo siento, pero traigo malas noticias. Hemos encontrado a su sirvienta, Lily Mitcheyll.

Isabelle trató de mantener la calma, aunque le temblaban las rodillas. Sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aquel hombre cruel no dejaba de mirarla. No solía disgustarle la gente por su aspecto (bueno, tal vez eso no era del todo cierto), pero ese policía no le inspiraba nada bueno—. ¿Y bien? —insistió tratando de elevar el tono.

—En Cater Street. Tal vez sea mejor que se siente.

—Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias. —Intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero parecía invulnerable. Él la cogió firmemente por el brazo, pero sin dejar de comportarse de forma cuidadosa, y la llevó hasta una de las sillas con respaldo.

—¿Quiere que llame a alguna de sus sirvientas? —preguntó.

Eso acabó de indignar a Isabelle. No era tan débil como para no saber valerse por sí misma, incluso bajo el efecto de noticias espeluznantes.

—¿Qué no puede esperar? —preguntó haciendo gala de un gran autodominio.

Él dio unas vueltas por la habitación. Evidentemente carecía de modales, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de un policía? Seguramente no podía evitarlo.

—Su mayordomo nos dijo, ayer por la noche, que la joven había salido a dar una vuelta con un tal Jack Brody, otro empleado. ¿A qué hora tenía que haber regresado?

—Creo que hacia las diez y media. No estoy segura. Tal vez a las diez en punto. Nicholas debe saberlo.

—Entonces, si me lo permite, le preguntaré a él. —Sonaba más como una afirmación que como una petición—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba a su servicio?

Todo parecía tan remoto, tan perdido en el pasado.

—Unos cuatro años. Sólo tenía diecinueve años. —Sintió cómo perdía la voz y le llegaban un cúmulo de recuerdos de Clary. Clary de bebé, aprendiendo a caminar. Era ridículo. Clary no tenía nada en común con Lily, salvo el que ambas tenían diecinueve años.

El malvado policía seguía sin quitarle ojo de encima.

—Debía de conocerla muy bien.

—Supongo que sí. —Al contestar comprendió lo poco que la conocía realmente. Lily era un rostro que revoloteaba por la casa, alguien a quien había llegado a acostumbrarse. No sabía nada acerca de ella, nada de lo que ocultaba ese rostro, sus preocupaciones o sus miedos.

—¿Había pasado alguna noche fuera con anterioridad?

—¿Qué? —Por un momento había olvidado que él estaba allí.

Repitió la pregunta.

—No. Nunca, señor… —También había olvidado su nombre.

—Lewis, Simon Lewis.

—Inspector Lewis , ¿ha muerto estrangulada, como las otras?

—Sí, estrangulada con un alambre. Exactamente como las otras.

—Y ¿también la mutilaron?

—Sí, lo siento.

—¡Oh! —Sintió como la invadían el horror, la compasión y el desfallecimiento.

Él no dejaba de mirarla. Por lo visto no se dio cuenta de nada, salvo de que permanecía en silencio.

—Con su permiso, iré a hablar con el resto del servicio. Es probable que la conocieran mejor que usted. —Algo en su tono parecía indicar que a ella no le importaba nada y eso la hizo sentirse molesta y culpable.

—¡No nos inmiscuimos en la vida de nuestras sirvientas, señor Lewis! Pero si cree que no estamos preocupados, se equivoca. Fui yo quien envió a Nick para que les avisara, ayer por la noche. —Enrojeció de rabia, nada más pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Por qué trataba de justificarse ante aquel hombre?—. ¡Desgraciadamente no fueron capaces de encontrarla en aquel momento! —añadió con dureza.

Él recibió sus quejas en silencio y se marchó.

Isabelle se quedó mirando el caballete. El cuadro que un cuarto de hora antes le parecía sutil y evocador, se había convertido en unas simples manchas grises amarronadas sobre un papel. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes borrosas de calles oscuras, pasos, luchas por mantener la respiración, miedo y, por encima de todo, un espantoso ataque a la intimidad.

Seguía mirando el caballete cuando entró su madre. Se oía la voz de Clary en el vestíbulo.

—Estoy segura de que quedará fatal si lo deja tan suelto como está. ¡Se me verá gorda! Es muy poco elegante.

Marysse se detuvo y miró a su hija.

—Izzy, querida, ¿qué ocurre?

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. En un intento por liberarse de la pena, se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su madre y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Es Lily, mamá. La han estrangulado, como a las otras. La encontraron en Cater Street. Hay un policía en la casa, justo ahora. Está interrogando a Nick y al resto del servicio.

Caroline le acarició suavemente el cabello con gesto tranquilizador.

—Querida —dijo con ternura—. Temía que hubiese ocurrido algo así. Nunca creí que Lily se hubiese escapado. Supongo que quería creerlo porque era bastante mejor que esto. Tu padre se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que la policía está aquí. ¿Lo sabe Alec?

—No; está arriba.

Marysse la separó suavemente.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos a arreglarnos y nos preparemos para afrontar lo peor. Tendré que escribir a sus familiares, si es que los tiene. A fin de cuentas Lily era responsabilidad nuestra. Ahora sube a tu habitación y lávate la cara. Y avisa a Alec. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba ese policía?

* * *

El inspector Lewis regresó por la tarde para entrevistarse con Robert, Alec y Magnus e insistió en que deseaba volver a hablar con todos. Se mostraba muy tenaz y autoritario.

—¡Nunca he visto algo así! —exclamó Robert furioso cuando Nicholas anunció su presencia—. La impertinencia de este joven no conoce límites. Tendré que quejarme a sus superiores. No permitiré que las mujeres se vean mezcladas en este sórdido asunto. Yo hablaré con él, nadie más. Marysse, niñas, por favor, retiraos hasta que Nicholas os avise.

Todas se levantaron obedientes, pero antes de que hubiesen podido salir se abrió la puerta y apareció la desaliñada figura de Simon.

—Buenas noches, señora —saludó—. Buenas noches —repitió, dirigiendo una mirada a todos, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en Isabelle, aunque fue un rápido destello, para embarazo de la joven. Su padre la miró molesto, como si ella tuviese la culpa de semejante incursión en su sala de estar.

—Las mujeres ya se iban —dijo él con rudeza—. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarlas pasar?

—¡Qué pena! —Simon sonrió con aire afable—. Esperaba poder hablar con ellas ante usted, para que les diera apoyo moral Pero, por supuesto, si lo prefiere hablaré con ellas a solas.

—Prefiero que no hablen con usted en absoluto. Nada de lo que ellas sepan puede ayudar a resolver este asunto y no permitiré que las moleste.

—Bueno, por supuesto tendré suficiente con su colaboración, señor.

—¡Yo tampoco sé nada! ¡No me inmiscuyo en la vida amorosa de mis sirvientas! —sentenció Edward—. Pero puedo contarle lo que, como familia, sabíamos de Lily. Puedo hablarle de su eficiencia, sus referencias, donde vive su familia, etcétera. Supongo que le interesará saber todo eso.

—Sí, aunque no creo que tenga demasiada importancia. De todos modos, necesito hablar con su esposa y sus hijas. Las mujeres son muy observadoras, ya sabe; y las mujeres observan a las otras mujeres. Le sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar inadvertidas para usted o para mí y no para ellas.

—Mi mujer y mis hijas tienen cosas mejores que hacer que preocuparse de la vida amorosa de Lily Mitchell. —El rostro de Robert se iba enrojeciendo y sus manos empezaban a tensarse.

Alec se acercó al policía.

—Realmente, señor… —Decidió prescindir de su nombre—. Le aseguro que no tengo nada que decirle. Sería mejor que interrogase a la señora Dunphy o a Dora. Si Lily confiaba en alguien, debía de ser una de ellas dos. Encuentre a ese malvado con el que salía.

—Señor Lightwood, ya lo hemos encontrado. Dice que dejó a Lily al final de la calle, a un paso de la casa, más o menos a las diez menos diez. Tenía que estar de vuelta en su casa a las diez si no quería encontrarse con la puerta cerrada.

—Eso dice, pero no hay pruebas —apuntó Magnus, que hablaba por primera vez. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas con respaldo y parecía un poco desconcertado, pero era el más tranquilo de todos.

El corazón de Alec dio un respingo al mirarle. Parecía muy sereno. Su padre se veía ridículo a su lado.

—Llegó a su pensión a las diez en punto —contestó Simon mirando a Magnus con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno, pudo haberla matado antes de las diez, ¿no? —insistió Magnus.

—Sin duda. Pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé. —Magnus cruzó las piernas—. Eso es cosa de ustedes. ¿Por qué la habría de matar nadie?

—Es cierto. —Alec se acercó inconscientemente a Magnus, dando muestras de compartir su teoría—. Tendría que estar con él, no aquí.

—Por lo menos ha tenido la delicadeza de no venir antes de que anocheciera —murmuró Clary a Isabelle—. ¡El pobre papá está que trina!

—¡No seas mala! —contestó Isabelle, aunque estaba de acuerdo y sabía que Clary lo sabía.

—¿Cree que fue él, señor Lightwood? —preguntó Simon arqueando las cejas.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién sino?

—Creo que resulta evidente. —Robert tomó la palabra—. Tuvieron una pelea de enamorados y él perdió los nervios y la estranguló. Nos ocuparemos de todo lo que concierne al funeral, por supuesto. Pero no creo que tenga que volver a importunarnos. Nicholas le dirá todo cuanto necesita saber y le será de gran ayuda.

—No la estrangularon con las manos, señor, la ahogaron con un alambre. —Simom tensó un alambre invisible—. Supongo que uno no acostumbra llevar un alambre a una cita por si surge la ocasión. Por lo menos yo no suelo hacerlo.

Robert palideció.

—¡Me quejaré a sus superiores por su impertinencia!

Isabelle sintió un absurdo deseo de reír.

—¿También fue él quien asesinó a Chloe Abernathy? —preguntó Simon—. ¿Y a la sirvienta de los Hilton? ¿O tenemos dos estranguladores instalados en Cater Street?

Todos lo miraron en silencio. Su figura se veía ridícula en aquella sala de estar y decía cosas absurdas, desagradables y aterradoras.

Isabelle sintió la mano de Clary en la suya y se alegró de poder estrecharla.

Nadie contestó las preguntas de Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

El día siguiente fue uno de los peores que Isabelle recordaba. Todos se sentían mal, aunque cada uno reaccionaba a su manera. El padre tenía menos paciencia de la habitual y se mostraba muy autoritario. La madre no paraba de revisar el mínimo detalle, como si arreglar la cocina y el trabajo de la casa fuese a cambiar lo sucedido. Alec explicaba mil anécdotas de sus conocidos, hasta que Isabelle perdió la paciencia y le pidió que se callara. Clary parecía la menos afectada; evidentemente estaba pensando en otras cosas. Lo único bueno era que la abuela seguía en casa de Susannah y no estaba en condiciones de opinar.

Era sábado y por lo tanto no había que trabajar, pero a nadie le apetecía salir.

El vicario había enviado un mensajero con una nota de condolencia.

—¡Qué amable! —opinó Magnus cuando vio el mensaje, una vez su padre acabó de leerlo.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer —musitó Isabelle. La sola mención del vicario la ponía de un humor de perros.

—No esperarás que se presente en persona, por una sirviente. —Clary también estaba molesta—. Además, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Alec buscó la forma de replicar a su hermana, pero no se le ocurrió. Observó la cara divertida de Magnus y se sonrojó. ¡Tenía que evitar enrojecer! Le hacía parecer estúpido.

Marysse entró en la sala con el rostro congestionado y el pelo ligeramente revuelto. Robert levantó la vista.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, querida? Parece que tengas algo en la nariz.

Marysse se pasó la mano y el problema se agravó.

Isabelle cogió su pañuelo y le quitó la mancha. Era harina.

—¿Has estado cocinando? —preguntó Robert, sorprendido—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señora Dunphy?

—Le duele la cabeza. Me temo que todo este asunto la ha desbordado. Quería mucho a Lily, sabes. De todos modos, me gusta cocinar. He venido porque recordé que quedé en pasarle una receta de caldo vegetal a la señora Harding. ¿Alguna de vosotras podría acercarse hasta su casa esta tarde?

A Alec le caía bien la señora Harding. Era un poco malhablada pero recordaba historias fantásticas y muy antiguas. Había conocido a todo tipo de gente en su agitada juventud, antes de casarse y ascender de clase social. Ahora era rica y respetable. Alec no creía que todo lo que contaba fuese verdad, pero la entretenía oírla hablar.

—Yo iré, mamá —propuso sin vacilar.

—Clary o Isabelle te acompañarán —dijo Marysse mirando a ambas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó Clary—. Hay mucho que coser, ahora que tenemos una sirvienta menos, y ropa que remendar.

—Si la señora Dunphy está indispuesta —terció Isabelle— será mejor que me quede en casa, por si necesita algo. Tal vez si hablo con ella podré tranquilizarla.

Alec le lanzó una mirada de reprobación. Sabía perfectamente que sus motivos nada tenían que ver con la señora Dunphy. Isabelle consideraba que la señora Harding era una cotilla de mucho cuidado y que si iba solo le preguntaría los detalles de todas y cada una de sus pequeñas aventuras. En cuanto a lo de cotilla, era cierto. Pero si sus historias hubiesen sido un poco más actuales, le habría sobrado público.

—Alec no necesita que nadie le acompañe —dijo Robert bruscamente—. Son sólo unos kilómetros. No te detengas, Alec, y vuelve lo antes posible. Creo que no tengo que explicarte el motivo. Supongo que la noticia habrá llegado a todo el vecindario. ¡Y no cotillees! La señora Harding es una vieja muy curiosa. Dale la receta, deséale un buen día y vuelve a casa de inmediato.

—No quiero que los niños vayan solas por la calle —protestó Marysse—. O va alguien con él o la señora Harding tendrá que esperar. Las calles son demasiado peligrosas.

—¡No seas absurda, Marysse! No correrá peligro alguno. —Robert se irguió en la silla—. Es pleno día. Y es un hombre.

—¡También era pleno día cuando atacaron a la sirvienta de los Waterman! —le recordó Marysse—. Me pregunto por qué no nos avisaste para que tanto nosotras como las sirvientas pudiéramos ir con más cuidado.

—Querida Marysse, ¿has perdido los papeles? Ese lunático sólo ataca a sirvientas y muchachas de dudosa moral. Nadie podría confundir a nadie de esta casa con ellas.

—¿Qué hay de Chloe Abernathy? ¡No era una sirvienta!

—Sí, su caso me sorprendió. Pensaba que era muy correcta, aunque algo ligera de cascos. Eso prueba que uno puede equivocarse.

—¿Lo dices porque la mataron? —repuso Marysse con un matiz de sorpresa.

—Exacto.

Isabelle pensó que ése era un planteamiento sin salida y respondió:

—¿Estás diciendo que la mataron porque era indecente y que era indecente porque la mataron? —Pensaba en voz alta.

—Lo que digo es que la mataron porque se mezcló con personas inmorales —Robert la miró con ceño antes de girarse a ver a Alec—, y el hecho de que la mataran es prueba de ello. ¿Te da miedo ir solo? —Lo preguntó con preocupación y cierta ternura.

—Sí —contestó—, preferiría no tener que ir.

Magnus estiró las piernas y se puso de pie de un brinco.

—Si quieres te acompaño. No creo que pueda ayudar en nada aquí, ni con la ropa de casa ni con la señora Dunphy, y mucho menos en la cocina.

El paseo con Magnus resultó maravilloso a pesar del calor del sol de agosto, que subía desde el pavimento. La señora Harding se mostró encantada de verles e incluso su necesidad de cotilleo parecía haberse esfumado. Quizá fuese debido a la presencia masculina de un desconocido como Magnus. Les sirvió un refrigerio y lo tomaron encantados antes de regresar a casa. Le dio pena dejarles marchar, pero entendía el motivo de sus prisas, o eso dijo. Sin embargo, Alec intuyó que la visita de Magnus la hizo sentirse incómoda, a pesar de que había apreciado al joven. De hecho, ¿qué mujer no lo apreciaría?

Durante el trayecto de regreso Magnus confesó sentirse un poco decepcionado. Había oído que la anciana era una de las mejores charlatanas del barrio y esperaba algo más de ella. Alec intentó explicarle lo que ella consideraba las razones de su repentina discreción y acabó por contarle algunas de las mejores historias de la señora Harding, para divertirle. Magnus rió a mandíbula batiente y Alec se sintió feliz como hacía tiempo que no se sentía.

Cuando llegaron a casa, encontraron a Clary muy enfadada. Robert estaba pálido, Isabelle, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, estaba callada y mirando lo que pasaba confusa y Marysse ausente, encerrada en la cocina.

La felicidad que sentía se disipó de golpe a pesar de que Magnus seguía sonriendo como si no notase el cambio.

—¿Qué os pasa a todos? —preguntó al tiempo que se disponía a abrir los ventanales—. Necesitáis un poco de aire. Hace un día precioso. —Se volvió de pronto y con un gesto adusto preguntó—: No estaréis pensando en Lily todavía, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que ella no habría querido que nos sintiésemos tristes todo el verano.

—El verano está a punto de terminar, Magnus —matizó Robert—. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Lily, por lo menos no en el sentido que tú crees. Ese pérfido policía ha estado aquí de nuevo.

Isabelle se enfadó hasta que vio el rostro de su padre. Parecía más preocupado que iracundo.

—¿Qué quería, papá? Ya le hemos dicho todo lo que sabíamos.

Él frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Según nos ha explicado, no sospechan de ese joven con el que salía. Creen que se trata de un loco.

—Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —protestó Magnus.

—No sé qué opinan ellos —repuso Robert—, pero creo que están buscando un motivo para seguir curioseando y husmeando.

—¿Qué ha preguntado? —inquirió Alec mirando a todos—. Si se muestra impertinente, no tenemos por qué contestar. Podemos echarle de casa.

—Es muy fácil hablar ahora —replicó Clary—, pero… ¡tú no estabas aquí!

—Tú tampoco habrías estado si hubieses accedido a acompañarme. —Alec no pretendía culpabilizarla. Estaba encantado de que Magnus hubiese ido con él pero, inconscientemente, se sentía molesto con todos por haberle estropeado la tarde.

—No te preocupes que no te has librado. —Clary inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—. Piensa volver para hablar contigo y Magnus-se giró para mirar a Isabelle, la que todavía parecía no asimilar de que estaban hablando-Y por supuesto contigo.

—¡Yo no sé nada!

Isabelle se volvió hacia su padre:

—Papá, ¿qué más puedo decirle? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto a Lily aquel día. —Sintió cierta vergüenza—. Y tampoco la conocía demasiado.

—No sé qué pretende. —Su padre estaba más nervioso que molesto—. Hizo toda clase de preguntas, sobre mí y sobre Nicholas y tenía mucho interés en hablar con Magnus.

Magnus se incomodó y en su rostro asomó cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué hay de las otras víctimas aparte de Lily?

—¡No seas absurdo! —replicó Robert—. No pueden pretender que supieras algo de ese tema, salvo quizá comprobar que no habías visto a ningún desconocido merodeando por el barrio. A fin de cuentas, tú vas y vienes cada día por esa calle.

A Alec le asaltó una terrible inquietud: ¿acaso la policía sospechaba de alguno de ellos? Magnus y su padre salían a menudo y cruzaban Cater Street.

Robert se dio cuenta de lo que Alec estaba pensando.

—Pienso quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza cuanto antes —dijo furioso—. Conozco de sobra a Magnus. No es la clase de hombre que se fijaría en una sirvienta, y mucho menos iría a hablarle. No tiene ese tipo de bajas pasiones. Es un hombre civilizado, ni siquiera podría pensar en nada parecido.

Isabelle se giró hacia Magnus y vio en su mirada un deje de dolor, una profunda frustración, como si hubiese divisado algo valioso y lo hubiese perdido en el último instante. Isabelle no sabía qué fantasía de peligro o sensualidad se había adueñado momentáneamente de él, pero si sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en Alec.

Una hora después, el inspector Lewis volvió a visitarles. Esta vez venía en compañía de otro hombre al que Isabelle no conocía. Se lo presentaron como el sargento Eric. Era un hombre delgado, de altura normal pero, al lado del inspector Lewis parecía pequeño. Se mantuvo callado en todo momento, pero sus ojos recorrían la habitación con interés.

—Buenas tardes, señor Lewis—dijo Isabelle con naturalidad. Estaba decidida a no dejarse impresionar y a librarse de aquel patán lo antes posible—. Siento que se haya molestado en volver, pero no le puedo decir nada nuevo. De todos modos, contestaré a todas sus preguntas. —Tal vez aquello fuese un tanto imprudente, pero no le permitiría ninguna impertinencia.

—A veces, las cosas que menos importantes parecen resultan clave para la investigación —contestó Simon. Se volvió hacia el sargento y le pidió que fuese a la cocina a interrogar a Nicholas, la señora Dunphy y Dora. Luego miró de nuevo a Isabelle. Parecía totalmente relajado, lo que a ella le resultaba molesto. Por lo menos, debía estar un poco impresionado. Después de todo, él era un simple policía y estaba en casa de una familia de clase mucho más elevada que la suya.

—¿Qué desea saber? —preguntó fríamente.

Él sonrió con expresión afable.

—El nombre y el paradero del loco que está estrangulando a jóvenes mujeres en las calles de este vecindario —contestó—. Eso, por supuesto, si partimos de la base de que se trata de un único asesino y no de crímenes independientes.

Isabelle se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, lo que la sorprendió un poco.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que algunas personas, cuando se enteran de un crimen, especialmente si es original, deciden solucionar sus propios problemas siguiendo el mismo esquema. Puede que aprovechen para quitar de en medio a alguien de cuya muerte piensan sacar beneficio, económico o de otra índole, y… —chasqueó los dedos— surge un segundo crimen o un tercero. El segundo asesino espera que el primero cargue con la culpa.

—Lo explica como si fuera una posibilidad —comentó Isabelle con disgusto.

—Lo es, señorita Lightwood. Ahora falta dilucidar si es o no una realidad. Tengo que investigar, pero antes quisiera descartar opciones más obvias.

—¿A qué opciones se refiere? —Al acabar de formular la pregunta deseó no haberla hecho. No pretendía animarle. Y, francamente, la respuesta le daba un poco de miedo.

—En los últimos meses han estrangulado a tres mujeres en esta zona. Lo primero que se me ocurre es que hay un loco suelto.

—Me parece que ésa es la solución —apuntó ella, aliviada—. ¿Por qué habría de pensar en otra alternativa? ¿Por qué no orienta su búsqueda en esa dirección y va a los lugares en los que puede encontrar a esa clase de gente? Me refiero a la gente que es capaz de… —buscó la palabra adecuada— ¡cometer actos delictivos!

—¿El mundo de los bajos fondos? —sonrió burlón. Hablaba con cierta socarronería y un aire de superioridad—. ¿Qué cree que son los bajos fondos, señorita Lightwood? ¿Algo que hay en las alcantarillas?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —protestó ella—. No los conozco. ¡No es algo que pertenezca a mi mundo! Pero sé perfectamente que existen zonas en las que reinan los criminales, cuyo nivel es distinto del de los demás —lo miró de arriba abajo, desafiante—. ¡Por lo menos del mío!

—¡Oh!, muy distinto, señorita Lightwood —asintió con una sonrisa pero la miraba con dureza—. Aunque no menciona si se refiere a su nivel moral o social. Pero tal vez no importe… no son tan distintos como se supone. De hecho, creo que normalmente son simbióticos.

—¿Simbióticos? —preguntó ella sorprendida. Pensó que no había entendido la palabra.

—Que dependen el uno del otro, señorita Lightwood. Que coexisten, que se alimentan mutuamente, que se necesitan.

—¡Ya sé lo que significa ese adjetivo! —replicó—. Lo que discuto es su pertinencia. La pobreza no siempre genera criminales. Existe mucha gente pobre tan honrada como yo.

Llegados a ese punto, él se echó a reír abiertamente.

—¿Le parece divertido, señor Lewis? —se quejó indignada—. Sé que no me conoce lo suficiente para considerarme un ejemplo a seguir, pero por lo menos ¡sabrá que no me dedico a estrangular a jovencitas en la calle!

Se la quedó mirando: su cintura, sus finas manos y sus muñecas.

—No —asintió—, no dudo que tuviera la fuerza suficiente, sencillamente tiene una coartada perfecta. Además, sería una lastima que usted fuera culpable.

—Su sentido del humor resulta de lo más impertinente, señor Lewis. —Intentó mirarlo por encima del hombro, pero no lo consiguió puesto que era más alto que ella—. Y no me parece nada gracioso.

—No pretendía divertirla, señorita Lightwood, ni pasarme de listo. Lo decía en sentido literal. —Volvía a mostrarse serio—. Y me temo que nunca ha visto la verdadera pobreza.

—¡Sí la he visto!

—¿Sí? —Era evidente que no la creía—. ¿Ha visto niños de seis o siete años abandonados, mendigando o robando para subsistir, durmiendo en cloacas y porches, empapados por la lluvia, sin más bienes que los trapos que los cubren? ¿Qué cree que les espera? ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tarda un niño de seis años que vive en la calle, subalimentado, en morir de inanición o de frío? Un niño que no sabe más que sobrevivir, que no puede leer ni escribir, que ha pasado de mano en mano hasta que ya nadie lo ha querido ¿qué cree que le pasará a un niño así? Si no muere (y créame, he visto montones de pequeños cuerpos tirados al final de un callejón, muertos de hambre y frío), puede que tenga suerte y lo adopte algún deshollinador o algún padrino.

A su pesar, ella sintió cómo la piedad desplazaba su enfado.

—¿Un padrino?

—Un hombre que encuentra a niños así —explicó—, los acoge y los alimenta, les da un techo bajo el que dormir y cierta seguridad, en suma, un lugar donde sentirse en casa. Luego, poco a poco, se aprovecha de su gratitud y les enseña a robar, por lo menos a robar con gracia. Los aleccionan los muchachos más mayores; empiezan con algo sencillo, por ejemplo, los pañuelos de seda fueron un buen negocio mientras estuvieron de moda. Después se vuelven más sutiles. Los más hábiles se dedican a robar carteras, relojes o sellos. Un buen padrino es aquel que imparte clases. Coloca una fila de abrigos en una habitación, con un pañuelo de seda asomando en cada bolsillo y los chicos tendrán que demostrar su talento para cogerlos. Puede que recurra a un maniquí de sastre y un abrigo lleno de campanillas que suenan al menor movimiento o puede que se proponga a sí mismo como conejillo de indias. Se premia a los que pasan la prueba y se castiga a los que fallan. Si tiene los dedos ágiles, un niño valiente o hambriento puede enriquecer a su padrino y a sí mismo hasta que crece, se vuelve más torpe y deja de ser útil.

Ella estaba horrorizada y, a pesar de la pena que sentía por los niños, estaba enfadada con él por referirle semejantes cosas.

—¿Qué hacen entonces? ¿Se mueren de hambre? —preguntó. No quería saberlo y sin embargo no podía soportar la curiosidad.

—Lo más frecuente es que sigan robando, solos o en bandas, incluso pueden convertirse en ladrones de guante blanco.

—¿En qué?

—Ladrones de guante blanco es lo mejor en que puede convertirse un atracador. Visten bien, tienen una habitación en un barrio acomodado, y una amante a la que conocen cuando tienen trece o catorce años y que suele ser mayor que ellos. Por raro que parezca, son muy fieles y lo viven como si fuera un matrimonio. Trabajan en grupos de tres o seis y cada uno tiene un papel en sus robos. Suelen robar a mujeres.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Y si lo sabe, ¿por qué no los arresta?

Él soltó un leve resoplido.

—Los arrestamos. Casi todos ellos pasan unos años en prisión.

La joven se estremeció.

—¡Qué vida tan terrible! Seguramente es mejor ser deshollinador. ¿No mencionó también a los deshollinadores? Por lo menos ése será un final más honrado.

—Mi estimada señorita Lightwood, haría falta una mujer más inteligente y más experimentada que usted para encontrar un deshollinador honrado. ¿Ha estado alguna vez en una chimenea?

Ella arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto de menosprecio con tanta frialdad como pudo.

—Tiene una idea muy curiosa de las ocupaciones de una joven de buena clase, señor Lewis. Si necesita que conteste a su pregunta, la respuesta es no, nunca he subido a una chimenea.

—Entiendo. —Su tono no parecía molestarle en absoluto. La miró de arriba abajo y se ruborizó—. No cabría —añadió con franqueza—. Es usted demasiado alta y demasiado grande.

Ella se sonrojó esta vez , pero de furia.

—Tiene una cintura excelente, pero… —sus ojos se detuvieron en su pecho y sus hombros y el tono rojizo se acentuó en sus mejillas— todo lo demás no encajaría en un túnel vertical, con curvas, y se le metería el hollín en la nariz, en la boca, en los ojos, en los pulmones.

—Parece horrible pero al menos es honrado, salvo para el deshollinador, claro está, que permite que los ladrones hagan su trabajo. Como usted mismo dijo, no podrían hacerlo ellos mismos.

—Señorita Lightwood, ningún ladrón profesional roba una casa sin conocer su disposición y dónde se guardan los objetos de valor. ¿Se le ocurre mejor manera de hacerlo que utilizando las tuberías de la chimenea?

—¿Quiere decir que…? ¡Pero eso es terrible!

—Por supuesto que lo es, señorita Lightwood. ¡Todo es terrible! —replicó él—. ¡La pobreza, el crimen, la soledad, la suciedad, las enfermedades crónicas, el alcoholismo, la prostitución, la mendicidad! Roban, falsifican dinero y letras de pago, practican el fraude y la prostitución, pero sólo asesinan en casos de necesidad extrema. Y no salen de su ambiente salvo para sacar un provecho. No se puede sacar ningún provecho estrangulando a tres jóvenes en Cater Street. ¡Ni siquiera les habían robado sus pertenencias!

Ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él, invadida por una mezcla de fascinación y horror. Aquel hombre le desagradaba y le agradaba profundamente y sus palabras le producían pavor.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Están muertas!

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo que quiero decir es que el tipo de estrangulador en el que están pensando, proveniente de los bajos fondos, mata para obtener un beneficio. No arriesgaría su pescuezo por entretenimiento. Mata para escapar y sólo cuando es imprescindible. Prefiere inmovilizar o aturdir de un golpe a la víctima y atacar a aquellas personas que puedan tener dinero.

—¿Entonces? —Ante sus ojos acababa de surgir un nuevo mundo, desagradable y confuso, un mundo que hacía temblar sus convicciones, aquellas cosas que le parecían fuera de toda duda y seguras.

Simon la miró y esbozó una sonrisa, como si advirtiera que empezaban a entenderse.

—Si lo supiera, tal vez podría encontrar al culpable. Pero los motivos no son tan fáciles de descifrar y, por supuesto, la explicación puede ser menos clara de lo que sería un móvil como el robo o la venganza. Se trata de algo más oscuro, más soterrado en los recovecos del alma.

Ella estaba aterrada y aquel hombre la confundía profundamente. Le desagradaba la familiaridad con la que la trataba, la forma en que jugaba con sus emociones y la obligaba a tomar conciencia de cosas que no quería saber. Pero por otra parte le agradaba su voz melodiosa, sus ojos tranquilos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que será mejor que se vaya, señor Lewis. No hay nada que pueda decirle. Tengo entendido que quería hablar con el señor Bane, aunque estoy segura de que tampoco le servirá de nada. Tal vez fuera mejor que investigase la muerte de las otras chicas asesinadas —contuvo la respiración e intentó aparentar serenidad.

—Me propongo investigarlo todo, señorita Lightwood. Pero sí, tengo intención de hablar con el señor Bane. ¿Sería tan amable de pedirle a Nicholas que lo mande llamar?

Aquélla no era una noche agradable. Magnus no quiso decirle a nadie lo que Simon le había preguntado, a pesar de que Robert lo animó a que lo hiciera, hasta donde la discreción lo permitiera, por supuesto. Magnus guardó silencio, lo que era un mal síntoma porque no encajaba con su carácter. Isabelle tenía incluso miedo de pensar. Inconscientemente, temía que Simon hubiese dado con algo embarazoso para Magnus, algo vergonzante. Por supuesto, nada que tuviese que ver con la muerte de Lily y las demás muchachas, pero todo el mundo sabe que los hombres, incluso los mejores, de vez en cuando hacen cosas que no deben trascender. Así eran los hombres; era algo sabido pero que no debía mencionarse, para guardar las apariencias. Y lo que más miedo le daba era que Alec llegara a enterarse de alguna de estas cosas.

Se puso a hablar de otras cosas, consciente de que decía muchas tonterías, pero le parecía mejor decir tonterías que dejar lagunas en la conversación, silencios en los que pudiesen colarse, de nuevo, aquellos pensamientos. A pesar del cansancio, no logró dormir bien y se levantó tarde por lo que tuvo que darse prisa para estar lista a la hora de ir a la iglesia. No le gustaba demasiado asistir a misa; le molestaba su solemnidad, la atmósfera de severa decencia que se respiraba, los saludos educados —más un ritual que una señal de verdadera amistad—, el desarrollo de la ceremonia, que nunca cambiaba y que la obligaba a repetir como un loro las preguntas y las respuestas. Podía seguirlo todo mecánicamente; lo único que no debía hacer era pensar qué estaba haciendo. Si se detenía, se perdía y tenía que volver a consultar el libro de oraciones. Además, el vicario soltaba uno de sus sermones. La temática solía girar en torno al pecado o la necesidad de penitencia. Una de sus historias favoritas era la de la mujer adúltera, aunque Isabelle y el vicario no extraían la misma conclusión. ¿Por qué eran siempre mujeres y nunca hombres los adúlteros? En todas las lecturas eran las mujeres quienes cometían adulterio y los hombres quienes las descubrían y castigaban. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres con que cometían adulterio? ¿Por qué no les tiraban piedras a ellos? Se lo había preguntado a su padre, tiempo atrás, y, para su sorpresa, éste le había contestado que no fuese ridícula.

El vicario soltó uno de sus sermones habituales, o quizá peor de lo acostumbrado. El texto decía «Benditos son los puros de corazón» pero las palabras del vicario transmitían otro mensaje: «Benditos son los que actúan limpiamente». Dedicó un buen rato a condenar las acciones impuras. Cuanto más hablaba de rameras y prostitutas, más pensaba Isabelle en los pobres que había mencionado Simon: niños muertos de hambre a la edad en la que ella y sus hermanas aprendían a leer y a escribir en las clases de la señorita Sims. Pensó en las mujeres abandonadas con hijos por criar. ¿De qué otro modo podían ganarse la vida?

No solía jurar, pero aquella mañana tenía ganas de enviar a Simon al infierno por haberla obligado a abrir los ojos. Se sentó y miró al vicario. Cada una de sus palabras la hacía sentirse peor. Nunca le había gustado pero al acabar la mañana le odiaba con una intensidad que la asustaba y la deprimía. Estaba segura de que odiar de esa manera era un sentimiento poco cristiano y poco femenino pero lo sentía tan intensamente que no era capaz de aplacarlo.

Echó un vistazo al órgano y vio el pálido rostro de Martha Prebble mientras tocaba el himno final. Parecía aburrida y desgraciada.

La comida del domingo resultó un desastre y la tarde debían dedicarla a poca cosa, como corresponde al día en que descansó el Señor. La abuela volvería al día siguiente de casa de la tía Susannah, con lo que tampoco se abrían perspectivas apasionantes.

Parecía imposible, pero el lunes fue aún peor. La abuela llegó a las diez en punto, musitando negras profecías acerca del declive del vecindario, de la clase social y del mundo en general. La moralidad rodaba cuesta abajo y todos estaban destinados a un gran desastre.

Acababan de instalarla en su habitación, cuando el inspector Lewis se presentó de nuevo en la casa, en compañía del silencioso sargento Eric. Alec había ido a colaborar en alguna obra de caridad y Clary estaba en la modista encargando otro vestido para su próxima cita con Jace Herondale (esa chica debería tener más sentido común; ya era hora de que entendiese que se trataba de un jugador, un mariposón o algo peor y que con él no conseguiría más que arruinar su buen nombre). La madre estaba arriba, intentando que la abuela se calmase para que la pudiesen dejar un rato sola sin que le hiciese la vida imposible a todos.

No había nadie a quien Isabelle desease ver menos que al inspector Lewis, que entró en el comedor, enorme, con su abrigo ondeante y el pelo mal peinado, como siempre. A Isabelle le irritaba hasta límites insospechados.

—¿Qué desea, señor Lewis?

Él no se tomó la molestia de corregirla, de recordarle que era el inspector Lewis. Aquello también molestaba a Isabelle, porque pretendía que se sintiera incómodo y no lo lograba.

—Buenos días, señorita Lightwood. Un bonito día de verano. ¿Está su padre en casa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es lunes por la mañana. Mi padre está en la ciudad, al igual que muchas otras personas respetables. El hecho de que no formemos parte de la clase obrera no nos convierte en unos holgazanes.

Simon rió abiertamente, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes dientes.

—A pesar de que me encanta su compañía, yo también me encuentro aquí por motivos de trabajo. Si su padre no se encuentra, tendré que hablar con usted.

—Pero…

—No investigo crímenes para entretenerme. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, aunque no perdió el buen humor. Hablaba con un deje algo trágico e iracundo—. Ninguno de nosotros disfruta con esto, pero es necesario.

—Ya le he contado varias veces lo poco que sé —repuso ella—. Si no es capaz de resolver este caso, será mejor que lo pase a alguien más competente.

Él no prestó atención a su desplante.

—¿Lily Mitchell era una joven bonita?

—¿No la ha visto? —contestó ella sorprendida. Parecía haber olvidado lo más elemental.

Simon sonrió con tristeza, como si sintiera pena por ella y quisiera ser comprensivo.

—Sí, señorita Lightwood, la he visto, pero en esas circunstancias no se veía demasiado bonita. Su rostro estaba hinchado y amoratado, sus rasgos desencajados, su lengua…

—¡Cállese! ¡Por favor! —gritó Isabelle.

—De acuerdo. Pero ¿podría dejar a un lado su dignidad —propuso él con tono afable— y ayudarme a encontrar a quien lo hizo, antes de que ataque a alguien más?

Ella se sintió enfadada, dolida y avergonzada.

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió, dándose la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro y para no tener que verle a él—. Lily era bastante bonita. Tenía una piel preciosa. —Se estremeció y sintió una náusea cuando trató de imaginar esa misma piel llena de moretones y marcada por una muerte violenta. Procuró apartar esa idea—. Nunca le salían granos ni se la veía apagada. Tenía una voz muy dulce. Creo que venía de algún lugar del interior.

—De Derbyshire. ¿Se llevaba bien con el resto del servicio?

—Sí, eso creo. Nunca supe de ningún problema.

—¿Y Nicholas? —Se volvió de golpe y en su rostro podían leerse sus pensamientos.

—¿Insinúa que…?

—Exactamente. ¿Nicholas la cortejaba o se le insinuaba?

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en los sentimientos de Nick. Podía resultar algo posesivo con los sirvientes, pero ¿hasta el punto de sentir deseo o celos? Nick era el mayordomo, el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca. Vestía un traje elegante, era amable y se encargaba de la casa. Pero, además, era muy joven, no debía tener más de veinticinco años, más o menos, no mucho mayor que Simon...

Simon esperaba, estudiando su expresión.

—Creo que sé lo que piensa. Es una nueva posibilidad para usted y, si lo analiza, no le parece descabellado.

No tenía sentido mentirle.

—Tiene razón. Recuerdo que alguien comentó algo sobre ello. La señora Dunphy, la misma noche en que Lily desapareció. Dijo que a Nicholas le gustaba Lily, que no le agradaba Jack Brody porque salía con Lily, sin importar como fuera realmente. Pero eso podía ser simplemente porque temiese perder una buena trabajadora. Cuesta mucho tiempo formar al servicio, ¿sabe? —No quería meter a Nick en un problema. No concebía que hubiese seguido a Lily y le hubiese hecho aquello. ¿Cómo podría?

—Pero Nicholas salió aquella noche a la calle, ¿no? —prosiguió Simon.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ya lo sabe. Fue a buscarla porque se retrasaba mucho. Cualquier mayordomo responsable hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—¿A qué hora salió?

—No estoy segura. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él? —Nada más quejarse, comprendió que se comportaba como una tonta. Si Nick era culpable de algo…, por supuesto que no lo era, pero si lo fuera, no iba a contarle a Simon la verdad acerca de su salida—. Lo siento. —¿Por qué le pedía disculpas a un policía?—. Pregúntele a la señora Dunphy —siguió secamente—. Creo que pasaba de las diez. Naturalmente, yo no estaba en la cocina para comprobarlo.

—Ya le he preguntado a la señora Dunphy —repuso él—, pero quería corroborar los hechos con el mayor número de fuentes posibles. Y ella misma reconoce que su memoria no es muy de fiar. Parecía muy afectada por todo este asunto.

—¿Y cree que yo no lo estoy simplemente porque no voy llorando por los rincones? —Pensó que él insinuaba que no le preocupaba tanto como debiera.

—Imaginé que usted no estaría tan apegada a una sirvienta como la cocinera —dijo Simon torciendo ligeramente la boca, como si sonriese para sus adentros—. Además, creo que su naturaleza la impulsa más a sentir rabia que a llorar.

—¿Opina que tengo un temperamento insoportable? —preguntó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Daba a entender que le preocupaba lo que él pensara de ella, lo que era absurdo.

—Creo que es muy fogosa y que le cuesta ocultar sus sentimientos. —Sonrió—. Es una cualidad poco habitual en las mujeres, especialmente de clase social elevada, y me parece muy atractiva.

Charlotte se ruborizó levemente.

—Es usted un impertinente —replicó.

Él sonrió todavía más, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de que así Isabelle podía notar que él estaba mucho más sonrojado que ella.

—Si no deseaba saber lo que pienso de usted, ¿por qué me lo ha preguntado?

A la joven no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta. Por lo tanto, hizo acopio de dignidad y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que es muy posible que Nicholas se interesase por Lily, pero supongo que no creerá que miraba con los mismos ojos a la sirvienta de los Hilton, y menos aún a Chloe Abernathy. Por lo tanto, suponer que las haya matado a las tres es llevar las cosas un poco lejos, si cree que el móvil es el interés. De no ser así, carece por completo de argumento. Creo que debería empezar de nuevo desde una perspectiva mejor encaminada. —Pretendía que eso sirviese de despedida.

Simon no se movió.

—¿Era usted la única que estaba en casa aquella noche?

—También estaban la señora Dunphy y Dora. ¿Por qué?

—Su madre y sus hermanos habían asistido a una función benéfica en la iglesia. ¿Dónde estaban su padre y el señor Bane?

—Pregúnteles a ellos.

—¿Usted no lo sabe?

—No, no lo sé.

—Pero para volver a la casa tenían que pasar cerca de Cater Street, incluso por la propia Cater Street, ¿no?

—Si hubiesen visto algo se lo habrían dicho.

—Es posible.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? —Le asaltó una idea espantosa—. Supongo que no creerá que alguno de ellos pudo…

—Lo creo todo, señorita Lightwood, y a la vez no creo nada hasta que haya sido probado. Pero admito que no hay motivos para pensar que… —Dejó la frase inconclusa—. Me gustaría volver a hablar con Nicholas a solas.

Aquella noche todo el mundo estaba en casa, incluso Clary. Estaban sentados, con los ventanales que daban al jardín abiertos de par en par, pero en lugar de sentir el aire fresco de la noche, cargados de los aromas del día, el ambiente les resultaba cargado y difícil de respirar.

Alec fue la que expresó lo que todos estaban pensando, o algo muy parecido.

—Bueno, a fin de cuentas no estoy preocupada. —Levantó un poco la barbilla—. El inspector Lewis parece un hombre sensato. No tardará en comprobar que Nick es tan inocente como todos nosotros. Yo incluso diría que llegará a esa conclusión mañana mismo.

Como de costumbre, Isabelle dijo lo que sentía sin meditarlo.

—Su sentido común no me inspira demasiada confianza. No es como nosotros.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que pertenece a otra clase social —matizó Alec—, pero está acostumbrado a tratar con criminales. Ha de conocer la diferencia entre un perfecto y honrado mayordomo como Nick y un rufián capaz de ir estrangulando a mujeres por ahí.

—Las ahoga con un alambre —puntualizó Isabelle—. Además, existe una gran diferencia entre los rufianes, como tú los llamas, que se dedican a atracar y robar a la gente y el tipo de personas capaz de estrangular a una mujer, especialmente a una criada que no posee nada de valor.

Clary sonrió.

—¿Y desde cuándo sabes tú esas cosas, Isabelle? ¿Cuándo te has vuelto una experta en crímenes pasionales?

—¡Ella no sabe nada! —afirmó Robert cortante—. Lo dice por llevarnos la contraria, como de costumbre.

—¡Oh, no lo creo! —Clary no había dejado de sonreír—. Isabelle no pretende llevarnos la contraria; está siendo franca. Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de nuestro amigo el policía. Tal vez haya aprendido algo.

—Es difícil que de un hombre así aprenda nada que merezca la pena o que una dama deba conocer —respondió Robert y la interpeló—: ¿Es cierto, Isabelle? ¿Has estado viendo a ese hombre?

Isabelle se sonrojó con una mezcla de confusión y rabia.

—Sólo le he visto cuando ha venido a casa en misión oficial, papá. Desgraciadamente, ha venido en dos ocasiones cuando no había nadie más que pudiera recibirlo.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—He contestado a sus preguntas, nada más. No mantenemos ninguna otra relación.

—¡No seas impertinente! Me refiero a qué te ha preguntado.

—No demasiado. —Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de sus conversaciones no habían tenido relación directa con el caso—. Me preguntó algo sobre Lily y sobre Nick.

—Es un hombre horroroso. —Alec se estremeció—. Es indignante que tengamos que recibirle. Creo que deberíamos ir con más cuidado y no dejar que Isabelle hable tanto con él. Nunca se sabe lo que puede decir.

—¿Sugieres que debéis salir a la calle para contestar sus preguntas? —Izzy había perdido completamente la paciencia—. Si no le dejas hablar conmigo, sospechará que sé algo vergonzoso y que tenéis miedo que lo confiese.

—Isabelle… —la voz de Marysse era dulce pero no le faltaba firmeza y por ello provocaba el resultado que buscaba.

—No creo que sea un hombre horroroso —señaló Magnus—. Posee un sentido del humor muy peculiar, algo que tiene mérito si tenemos en cuenta su profesión. Tal vez sea la única forma de mantener la cordura.

—Tienes un gusto curioso en cuanto se refiere a amistades, Magnus —replicó Clary con dureza—. Te agradecería que no fueses demasiado hospitalario con él en esta casa.

—Tal como están las cosas, sería redundante —dijo Magnus con tono jovial—. Me parece que Isabelle ya cumple perfectamente ese cometido. Dudo que pueda perder más tiempo.

Isabelle se dispuso a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Se sintió algo confusa y se ruborizó. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y le preocupaba que alguien se percatara de ello.

—Magnus, éste no es un buen momento…, —apuntó Marysse—. Parece que ese señor realmente cree que Nick podría tener algo que ver con el crimen.

—Más que eso —apostilló Tobert con seriedad—. Me temo que cree que Nick pudo haber matado a Lily.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —Alec estaba preocupado por la manera en que trataban el asunto. Le parecía que era un tema para hablar en privado, algo que requería circunloquios esmerados y discreción—. ¡No hubiese podido hacerlo!

Clary parecía muy pensativa, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Robert juntó las manos y miró a su familia:

—¿Por qué no?

Alec levantó la vista, sobrecogido. Nadie contestó una palabra.

—Después de todo —prosiguió Robert—, está claro que alguien lo hizo. Parece lógico pensar que pudo ser alguien del barrio, lo que no elimina la posibilidad de que se tratase del típico criminal que agrede a la gente en la calle para robarla y demás. Pero ningún ladrón que se precie atraca a una sirvienta que sale de noche, como era el caso de Lily. Está claro que no llevaba nada que mereciera la pena robar, pobre muchacha. Tal vez Nicholas la pretendía y ella lo rechazó para irse con el joven Brody, y Nicholas perdió la cabeza. En realidad pudo haber sido así, por muy desagradable que nos parezca.

—Papá, ¿cómo puedes sospechar de él? —saltó Alec—. ¡Nick es nuestro mayordomo! ¡Lo ha sido durante años! ¡Le conocemos bien!

—Eso no impide que sea un ser humano, querido—replicó Robert con dulzura—, y como todos está sujeto a las pasiones y las bajezas del corazón. Hemos de afrontar la verdad. Negarla no sirve de nada y tampoco ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera a Nick; y tenemos que pensar en proteger a otras personas, especialmente a Dora y la señora Dunphy.

Añec se quedó helado.

—¿No pensarás que…?

—No lo sé, querido. La policía es quien debe decidirlo, no nosotros.

—No creo que debamos aventurar ninguna conclusión. —Era obvio que Marysse no se sentía muy feliz—. Pero hemos de estar preparados para afrontar la verdad cuando llegue el momento.

Isabelle no pudo callar por más tiempo.

—¡No sabemos cuál es la verdad! No la estrangularon, la ahogaron con un alambre. Si Nick hubiese perdido la cabeza por un momento, ¿por qué iba a llevar un alambre encima? ¡Dudo que se pasee con un alambre para ir estrangulando mujeres!

—Querida, es posible que perdiese la cabeza antes de salir de casa —replicó su padre con tranquilidad. Ella ni siquiera los miraba—. Negarse a aceptar las cosas no solucionará nada.

—¿Qué hay que aceptar? —preguntó Isabelle—. ¿Que Nick pudo haber matado a Lily? ¡Por supuesto que pudo! Estaba en la calle en ese momento. También lo estabas tú, papá, y Magnus. Supongo que habría un centenar de hombres por ahí y es posible que nunca conozcamos a la mitad de ellos. Cualquiera pudo haberla matado.

—No digas tonterías, Izzy —cortó Robert—. No dudo que en las demás casas podrán decirnos dónde estaban sus mayordomos a esa hora. ¡No hay razón para creer que ninguno de ellos conociese a la pobre Lily!

—¿Acaso Nick conoce a la sirvienta de los Hilton? —preguntó Isabelle.

Marysse intervino con tono apaciguador.

—Isabelle, tu comportamiento está siendo muy ofensivo. —Robert tenía un gesto muy severo; era evidente que quería zanjar la cuestión—. Comprendo que desees que sea otra persona, alguien que no conozcamos, un vagabundo venido de un barrio marginal, pero como tú misma explicaste, la hipótesis del robo no tiene solidez. Así que por ahora dejemos el tema.

—¡No podéis decir que Nick mató a Lily y olvidar el tema como si nada! —Sabía que se estaba buscando que la castigaran pero no podía acallar su indignación.

Robert abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera hablar Clary dijo:

—Sabes, papá, Izzy tiene razón en parte. Puede que Nick haya matado a Lily, aunque parece extraño si se sentía atraído por ella. De hecho resultaría incluso frustrante. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matar a la sirvienta de los Hilton, o a Chloe Abernathy? Y ellas murieron antes que Lily. No tiene sentido.

Isabelle sintió una oleada de cariño por Clary. Esperaba que ella se diese cuenta.

—El crimen no suele tener sentido, Clary. —Robert iba enrojeciendo de rabia. Estaba acostumbrado a que Izzy lo desafiara pero que Clary lo hiciese le parecía intolerable—. Se trata de un crimen brutal, un crimen de pasiones animales, ajeno a la razón.

—¿Pretendes decir que está loco? —Miró a su padre—. ¿Que Nick está bestial, apasionada o irracionalmente loco?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —replicó él—. No soy un experto en lo que a locura criminal se refiere, ¡y tú tampoco! Pero creo que el inspector Lewis sí lo es; se trata de su trabajo y él cree que Nick es culpable. Ahora, ¿os importaría no volver a sacar a relucir este tema? ¿He hablado suficientemente claro?

Izzy lo miró fijamente. Había dureza en sus ojos pero le pareció ver también algo de miedo.

—Sí, papá —contestó complaciente. Estaba acostumbrada a ser obediente, era una especie de hábito. Pero su mente se rebelaba, hecha un hervidero de nuevas ideas, de nuevas imágenes llenas de espanto.


End file.
